The Quest for True Love
by Arctic Husky
Summary: We all know Zelos as the ultimate player... but in order to win a bet with Sheena, will he be able to manage finding one girl to date exclusively? [Zelos x ...I won't give that away]
1. The Bet is Made

Okay, so... I knew that I wanted to write a Tales of Symphonia fic, but since I'm still working on beating the game, a serious story wouldn't be wise... (Can't be messing with the facts now, can we?) And then I came up with this idea of making Zelos wander Tethe'alla in search of his true love, which will obviously end up being a comedic adventure of this... interesting... Chosen. Hooray! Well, enjoy the beginning of 'The Quest for True Love'!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia... If I did, why the hell would I be writing this fan fiction?

* * *

The Quest for True Love

{Chapter I: The Bet is Made}

Beams of sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom. The young man lying in the bed groaned at the light for waking him up... As far as he was concerned, no one – even the sun itself – had the right to tell someone of such importance to wake up so damn early.

"Master Zelos?" a voice from the doorway said in a questioning tone. The Chosen of Tethe'alla opened his eyes and brushed his long, red hair out of his face. He saw that the person who dared interrupt his resting time was his butler, Sebastian. "My apologies for disturbing your sleep, Master Zelos... but your presence is requested at Altamira..."

"This _early_?!" Zelos exclaimed in the loudest tone he could muster after just awakening, "Can't they wait till a normal hour of the day to tell me to go someplace?!"

Sebastian scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well... uhm... Master Zelos, it _is_ a normal hour of the day... In fact, it is past noon."

Zelos sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, glancing out the window. "Hm. What do you know..." he murmured upon catching sight of the sun suspended high in the midday sky, "It _is_ the afternoon." Now that he knew what time it was, Zelos had suddenly gained tons of energy. He hopped out of bed and wandered over to his wide selection of clothes. "Prepare a nice breakfast for me," he said to Sebastian, "It'll take a while before I'm ready to go."

The butler nodded, and while walking out of the room muttered, "It always does..."

Now, everyone knows that a Chosen has to look their best... especially one of such high class as Zelos. According to himself, Zelos already looked great no matter what. However it still did not hurt to add to his appearance by: choosing the right outfit to wear... adding a couple of accessories for good measure... spending an hour or so fixing his hair so each strand was set in exactly the perfect place... Okay, so perhaps Zelos had a tendency to overdo it, but it was the best way to attract the ladies, right?

After several minutes of contemplation, Zelos finally decided on wearing his classic **pink** vest with gold trimming and a deep blue shirt underneath, and matching **pink** and dark blue gloves, with simple, white puffy pants. For one who makes such a point of liking girls, he sure wears a lot of pink, does he not? ((A/N: It still baffles me.)) Zelos then slipped on his white headband and began work on perfecting his hair. He gave it its hundred morning brushes, and then fixed it so that two strands of hair fell in front of his headband, while the rest of his hair fell perfectly in place behind him. "Flawless," Zelos announced to himself while observing his appearance in the mirror. Satisfied with what he saw, Zelos quickly placed his sword in its sheath, grabbed a fancy-looking shield and headed downstairs.

"Ah, you're finally ready, Master Zelos," Sebastian greeted as the Chosen stepped into the kitchen, "I have prepared you the requested 'nice breakfast'."

Zelos grinned as he took a seat at the table, "Good, good... It looks delicious!" He promptly downed the food as Sebastian explained the reason that Zelos was needed in Altamira. Apparently the Lezareno company wanted to discuss an 'incident' that occurred when Zelos broke into the mines. "Oh, that?" Zelos questioned before chugging the remainder of his drink. He heaved an appeased sigh as he set down his empty glass on the table. "This trip shouldn't take long, then. I'll just say it was 'Chosenly matters'!" Zelos said while making air quotations with his fingers, "It's like girls and their woman problems... nobody ever says anything more after it's brought up." Sebastian shook his head at his master's insolence, but kept any comments to himself. Zelos rose from his seat and immediately headed for the door, "Take care of the house while I'm gone!" and with that, he began for Altamira.

-)--{---[---]---}--(-

As soon as the Chosen stepped into Tethe'alla's biggest tourist spot, he was in heaven. Zelos knew of the different aspects of Altamira... The amusement park; good for dates. The hotel; good for nights with girls from dates. The beach; enough said. Zelos got so wrapped up in his own fantasies that he failed to notice the person standing in the middle of his walkway.

_CRASH!!_

"Watch where you're going!" the person whom Zelos collided with shouted. The person turned around and saw that it was not a stranger who bashed into them. "Oh... It's you, Zelos." They realized that it was for the best, considering that _had_ it been someone they did not know... well... the outburst may have drawn too much attention.

A devious smirk tugged at the corner of Zelos' mouth, "Sheena... You're looking good..."

"Huh?" the Mizuho native stared at Zelos with a bemused expression, until she noticed Zelos' eyes cast down towards... her chest... "Zelos, you perv!" she screamed as her fist became acquainted with the Chosen's head.

"Owww!" Zelos whined while clutching his sore cranium, "Isn't it possible that I was just taking notice of your unique Mizuho wardrobe?"

Sheena sneered, "Yeah, right! More like taking notice of how my unique Mizuho wardrobe doesn't cover much of my chest!"

"Same thing, is it no–" Zelos' badly selected words were cut short by another belt to the head, "Ah! Sheena, stop being so harsh to my beautiful bod!"

Sheena rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this..." She then proceeded walking away from Zelos.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going??" Zelos called after her. Once he figured that he would not be receiving a reply, he dashed after Sheena and walked alongside of her. "So where are you going?" Zelos asked again. Sheena did not respond. Zelos remained silent as the summoner turned towards the beach and began walking in that direction. "Whoa, you're headed for the beach?" Zelos enquired in disbelief. A slight grin found its way to the Chosen's face, "You know... I hear that girls can go topless at this place."

Sheena refrained from giving Zelos any more bodily harm. "You sick bastard. I'm only going to the beach to get a drink. I'm parched," she stated calmly.

"Then why don't you come to hotel with me?" Zelos asked; his grin growing ever wider, "I could easily get one of the luxury rooms... We could order some champagne, and then... who knows?"

"If you're suggesting that you get me drunk or drug me, it's not going to happen!" Sheena objected, "Why do you even bother trying to hit on me when there are all of these other women who would _easily_ give into your charm?!"

Zelos' eyes shone with complete excitement, "You think I'm charming?"

"Ugh..." Sheena groaned, "I give up. You're absolutely hopeless."

The Chosen casually wrapped his arms around Sheena's shoulders and drew her closer to him, "Come now, my beauty. You know that you're the only one for me!"

"I bet that you say that to every woman you meet!" she retorted, shoving him away, "I swear, you wouldn't be able to settle down with one girl if your life depended on it!" Sheena paused for a moment, then became lost in thought, "Hmm... Zelos, how about we make a little wager?" Zelos raised an eyebrow in curiosity, urging her to go on. "I bet that you could search all of Tethe'alla without finding one woman who you'd be willing to spend the rest of your life with loyally."

Zelos placed his index finger and thumb on his chin, pondering this proposition deeply, "Well... what's in it for me?"

Sheena sighed, "You mean _besides_ possible true love?" she took a moment to contemplate something that could be offered to Zelos, "Okay. How about this... If you succeed, then I will let you see me nude." Zelos immediately opened his mouth to shout 'deal!' but Sheena raised her hand to silence him, "However if you fail, you have to stop hitting on me."

"All right, all right! You have yourself a bet!" Zelos agreed without question. _"Man... There's no way I can lose! I can just fake falling totally in love with some chick, and then after seeing all of Sheena, I can just return to my old ways! This is too perfect..."_

Of course, Sheena had her own ways of getting out of a loss, _"If by some crazy fluke he actually finds a woman he'd be willing to stay with forever, he wouldn't be able to see me nude because that would be disloyal, which would make him lose the bet. So either way, he **has** to stop hitting on me!"_

Zelos tore away from his thoughts and recalled why he was in Altamira in this first place, "Ooh, right! I have to go to the Lezareno office building to get out of something I shouldn't have done! I'll meet you at the city entrance in an hour or so, okay?"

"All right. Then we head out on the quest for true love."

* * *

And so it begins... will Zelos succeed in settling down with a nice girl? Heh... We shall see! And it will become more amusing as the chapters go along. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far, and I'll do my best to update soon! 


	2. Where do we Start?

Heh... I was just playing Tales of Symphonia (Last week...), and it was the dramatic moment where Lloyd discovers who his father is... and my mother starts laughing. I was like, "Mom! This is a serious moment!!" and she says, "But it's funny!" ...Poor, poor Lloyd. Receives no pity from my mom... or me, really. But still. Anyway... now that that's recounted, I shall go on to the story. (And answer reviews in the end author note)

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own anything from Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

The Quest for True Love

{Chapter II: Where do we Start?}

Sheena stood just outside the entrance of Altamira awaiting Zelos' return. It had not been a willing decision to visit the tourism capital in the first place... She had been chosen among the Mizuho residents to go and purchase some mythril accessories for the village's fighters. _"I didn't even get to go to the beach... the **one** thing I enjoy about this city..."_ Sheena thought. On top of having to go to Altamira at all, Sheena had now gone and gotten herself into another unpleasant situation: travelling across Tethe'alla with _Zelos_. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she murmured to herself, "But now I'm stuck with Zelos while he's _trying_ to go girl-hunting... and he does enough of that as it is." Sheena looked towards the city and saw Zelos flirting with one of the tour guides dressed as a bunny. "I'm going to regret this," Sheena said with a sigh.

Completely unaware of Sheena watching him, the Chosen was enjoying himself while conversing with Altamira's residents, tourists, and workers. _"Some meaningless enjoyment before getting serious shouldn't hurt," _he thought while looking the tour guide up and down.

"So what are you doing here, Chosen?"

Zelos' gaze returned to the woman's face, "Well, is it so unusual for me to come and visit my favourite hunny in Altamira?"

A light shade of red covered the bunny girl's cheeks, "Oh, Chosen... I'd love to stay and chat with you and all... but I should really be focussing on my job..." she muttered with a sigh, feeling reluctant to reject the handsome Chosen's advances.

"How about I introduce you to a different _type_ of 'job'?" said Zelos as a devious smile crossed his face.

Sheena – who had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation – decided to cut in at this point, "Okay, that is _quite_ enough, Zelos!" she shouted while marching over to the spot where Zelos and the tour guide were talking. Sheena then looked in the direction of the bunny girl, "Sorry, but you'll have to say your goodbyes to the Chosen now. He has places to go... don't you, Zelos?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Zelos mumbled. He then flashed a smile towards the bunny girl, who appeared rather depressed that she would have to part with Zelos. "Do not worry, my beloved hunny. Fate shall bring us back together when the time is right!" The girl's face perked up as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Let's go now," Sheena said as she rolled her eyes. Zelos followed the ninja out of the Altamira resort where they would discuss their plans for finding the Chosen an exclusive lover. "So, Zelos... where do _you_ think you'd find someone who you would be willing to spend your entire life with?"

Zelos closed his eyes and contemplated, "Hmm... I've always found the women in Mizuho rather–"

"**No**," Sheena objected sternly without feeling the need of allowing Zelos to complete his suggestion, "I am _not_ taking you to our hidden village, and I am _not_ letting you have 'fun' with any of the Mizuho residents!"

"Okay, okay!" Zelos waved his hands defensively, "Don't freak out now, my violent banshee. We'll just go somewhere else... All right, I've got it! It's so obvious! I mean... Meltokio has never let me down in the love department!"

Sheena shook her head in protest, "Zelos, I am well aware that if we go to Meltokio, we'll run into your swarm of groupies... and they don't like me... and I don't like them. It wouldn't end well. Plus, I assure you that none of those rich snobs are destined to be your true love."

"They are not 'groupies'," Zelos corrected, "They are 'hunnies'! And you shouldn't feel embarrassed about coming out and admitting that you're jealous of my beloved followers whom I adore so much." Sheena merely glared at the Chosen in disapproval of his assumptions. "Very well... continue living in denial! So... Mizuho and Meltokio are out, then? Hmm..." Zelos became entranced in thought once more, "...Of course!!" he suddenly exclaimed, "How could I have not thought of it sooner? Flanoir! It's perfect!"

His companion raised an eyebrow in bafflement, "How can a place where everyone has to be completely bundled up in jackets and scarves be a good place to find a romantic interest?" Even Sheena had to admit that there had to be some physical attraction in a relationship... and Flanoir was not the place to find it.

"Well, you see... it would go something like this..."

- --{---[--]---}-- -

((A/N: Italics are what Zelos is currently speaking to Sheena, and non-italics is what Zelos is pretty much imagining in his mind.))

_After arriving in the snowbound town of Flanoir, I would almost immediately walk into the conveniently located inn. The receptionist would of course be shocked to see the beautiful Chosen in such a town... and would willingly offer me one of their vacant rooms. I would accept, and then walk up the stairs towards my room. As I reach for the doorknob of my room, I would overhear a woman's voice complaining about the cold..._

"Oh, my. It is so very cold in this room that I am staying in tonight... alone... without a boyfriend... or husband... or any other person at all. Woe is me!"

_And so – being the caring person I am – I would wander towards the source of the voice to console the lonely girl._

Zelos glances in the direction of the source of the voice, and sees that it is coming from the room next to his. He silently walks to the door and carefully opens it just enough so that he can see inside. When Zelos peers into the room, he sees an attractive woman sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the stunning Flanoir scenery. Despite the chilliness that she had been whining about, the woman has the window open, so that the wind drifts into the room and lets the breeze flow through her long hair. An awe-struck Zelos carefully opens the door and steps into the room. The woman turns her head towards the Chosen, "Who are you?" she questions.

Zelos walks over to her, "Well, my pinnacle of beauty... I am the Chosen of this land... and I have come to rid you of this harsh weather."

_Naturally, she will be amazed that the one and only Chosen has come to help her escape the cold weather of Flanoir... but she will also be unable to deny my masculine sexiness, and so the way to heat up the cool inn will be inevitable._

"The Chosen??" the woman says in disbelief, "I cannot believe that the one and only Chosen of Tethe'alla has come here... to help me warm up, nonetheless! I can also not believe... how incredibly handsome you are..."

_It would just be like magic! No explanations... no words... Everything would simply come together._

Zelos holds his hand out to help the woman up. Without hesitation, she takes his hand in hers, and Zelos pulls her up into his arms. The woman becomes lost in Zelos' warm embrace as he presses his lips against hers. Zelos slowly moves towards the bed, and pulls the covers back once he could reach them. They fall onto the softness of the bed and continue their passionate display of affection late into the night...

-)--{---[---]---}--(-

"...And that's just how it would happen."

Sheena, who had listened to this entire daydream while being speechless, finally found the perfect words to say, "What kind of true love is that?!" she shouted, "I mean... that is so insanely unbelievable! It's like some cheesy romance novel! It... it makes no sense! Things don't come together like that! Jeez... have you ever even _had_ sex?!"

Zelos appeared rather taken aback, "Why... of course I have! I mean, come on! How could someone like _me_ still be a virgin? Things just happen smoothly for me, y'know?" his voice seemed to be losing certainty as he attempted to defend his manliness, "I've been with so many women, it just happens like that now! It's all so natural for me! You just... you wouldn't know the feeling..."

Sheena looked directly into Zelos' eyes, and a slight smile crossed her face, "I can't believe it... A player as proud and perverted as you is actually a virgin! That's so... hilarious!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to contain her laughter.

"Just because you say it, doesn't necessarily mean that it's true, Sheena!" Zelos continued to deny.

"It isn't like you to refer to me by my name so often, Zelos... you seem... uncomfortable," the Mizuho native teased.

Zelos exhaled loudly, "You can believe what you want, but I'm going to prove you wrong! Let's go to Flanoir and make my fantasy come true!!"

* * *

I finally beat Tales of Symphonia! Go me! But now I'm sad... because I have to go aaaall the way to Tethe'alla to see Zelos again... Oh well! It's only a matter of time. Anyway... please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I'm not sure what possessed me to torture Zelos so much... but I'm enjoying myself. XD Here are my responses to reviews:

To Obsidian Ideals – Thank you very much for telling me how to improve on my story... I've done my best to work on all of the things you pointed out, but I still need work on Sheena's character... her personality is kind of tough for me to portray properly. But I'm going to keep trying! (And as for the awkward paragraph in the first chapter... Well, I realized how weird it was even before I posted the story, and I'm still contemplating how to word it better)

To Cute But Psycho – I am glad to see that you're enjoying the plot line! : ) Zelos is a _great_ character to mess around with. XD

To Ryukia – Perhaps it is going where you think it is going... and perhaps it is not... I cannot say because... Well, I haven't a clue where you think it's going! [sweatdrop]

To potter29vo – Thanks for pointing out what I need to work on! I'll do my best to strengthen my weak points. : )

To ????(And so on...) – Yeah, he really **is** a perverse snob... and that is precisely why I think that Zelos rocks! [laughs maniacally]

To Justin T. Melanson – I'm still contemplating whether or not I want to bring the Sylvarant gang into this fic... It _would_ bring up a lot of interesting situations, but I also don't want to screw around with the games plot... hmm... [ponders]

To red – I have to admit that I though Zelos was a girl at first, too... [nervous smile] But now I see that he is anything but a girl! Sort of, kind of, maybe...

To Kratos-Yuan – Yaoi would be interesting to bring up, but perhaps for another fic sometime... I'm still not into writing male/male... I'll read it sometimes, though.

In regards to the pairing... It's a secret! Therefore I will not comment on your suspicions! And as I mentioned in one of the review responses, I am questioning whether or not to bring in the Sylvarant gang... what do you guys think? On another topic, I was wondering if perhaps someone who went to the King's party in T.O.S. and knows what Sheena's party outfit looks like could please describe it to me! I didn't get to see Sheena at the party, and I may want to make use of Meltokio later on in the story. Anyway... thank you to all for reading! I'll update when I can!


	3. Sanctuary! :The Flanoir Chapter:

Meep! My apologies that it took so long for an update! And this chapter's quite short, actually... sorry about that, too! Anyway... enough of my comments! On with the show– Er... story... But first! In celebration of Zelos being so sick-minded, I shall have a random conversation/quote involving Zelos from the game at the beginning of each chapter!

* * *

Lloyd: This "weightlessness" stuff is hard to handle.

Zelos: It's pretty fun! Just imagine inviting a girl you like up here! You could have fun in all sorts of ways you couldn't normally!

Lloyd: What? Like playing tag or something?

Zelos: _Sigh_. You're a boring guy, Lloyd.

* * *

And **now**, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: In case you haven't figured it out, I'm neither rich, famous, nor successful... so in other words, I'm not part of Namco, and I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

The Quest for True Love

{Chapter III: Sanctuary!! – Flanoir}

Zelos and Sheena finally arrived at 'The Snowy City', Flanoir. Without any delay, Zelos' eyes began scanning the area, searching for any attractive hunnies. "Man, this isn't a very sexy view..." he murmured as he tried to decipher the genders of Flanoir's residents. Sheena had been correct on one thing... it _would_ be difficult to find a romantic interest when coats and scarves shielded the appearance of everyone in town.

"I told you, Zelos. But you didn't listen," Sheena stated plainly, "You're not going to find love here... so we may as well just leave. I'm freezing..." Sheena folded her arms around her body to try and keep from turning into a giant icicle.

Tethe'alla's Chosen's eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement, "May I do the honours of warming you up?"

Sheena stared at Zelos in disbelief, "Zelos, I'm the one who you told your Flanoir fantasy to!" Zelos tilted his head, imploring that she get to the point. "...**No**." The Chosen pouted, but quickly regained his enthusiasm as his eyes wandered towards the window of one of the houses. It was now Sheena's turn to await an explanation, "Hey... What are you looking at so intently?"

Zelos slowly approached the house, and sunk down to his knees, discreetly peering through the window, "A stunning hunny in the process of changing her clothes..."

"Zelos!!" Sheena shrieked in disgust. Zelos leapt to his feet to go and silence Sheena, but he was too late as the woman to turned her head and caught a quick glimpse of a certain redhead standing outside her window. Without delay, she covered herself and seemed to shout something to another person in the house.

Sheena anxiously glanced towards Zelos, who merely shrugged it off... that is, until the front door of the house was swung open and a rather brawny man stepped outside with the victim of Zelos' wandering eyes hiding behind him. "Are you the sick bastard who was peeping at my _wife_!?" Zelos gulped nervously as he studied the abnormally large muscles on the man, although he quickly regained his composure as Chosen and opened his mouth to give his regular speech... however he was stripped of his pride as the hefty man's eyes narrowed into an intense glare, "I'll make sure you **die** to regret it!!"

Frozen by sheer terror – as opposed to the cold – Zelos could only bring himself to watch as the man's shadow stretched out over him... bringing Zelos into literal darkness. "Pull yourself together, Zelos!" Sheena shouted. Once again, the Chosen failed to react. _"Not even **he** deserves to be pummelled like this..."_ Sheena swiftly ran between Zelos and the man planning to kill him. "This has to be done..." Sheena pulled out one of her guardian seals and she and Zelos vanished in a thick shroud of mist.

Reappearing in the safety of Flanoir's doctor's house, Sheena immediately went to try and get Zelos to come out of his fazed state... but she became distracted by the shocked doctor, "What?! How did you– This is my office! Get out and wait in line!"

Sheena laughed uncomfortably, "Uhm... s-sure. Just give me a second." She clutched both of Zelos' shoulders and shook him urgently, "Come on... snap out of it..." the summoner pleaded silently.

Zelos suddenly shook his head, "Ah, man... What came over me? I feel like such a wimp..."

"Hurry. Let's get out of here," Sheena suggested, hurriedly removing her hands from Zelos and turning towards the door. "The doctor has work to do. We'll just get in his way." They stepped out of the building into the crisp, winter atmosphere. "What were you thinking, spying on that woman like that?!" Sheena scolded, "If I hadn't gotten you out of there, you would have been beaten to death!"

"You... care about what happens to me?" Zelos asked with a grin on his face. His companion turned her head away, a pink hue spreading across her face. "Aw... give me a hug, my violent banshee!" with outstretched arms, Zelos approached Sheena, only to fall forward into the cushion of snow when Sheena moved out of the way. The Chosen pushed off of the ground with his hands and got to his feet, brushing the snow off of his face, arms, shirt and pants. "All right, then. Continue denying it."

"S...so where are we going now? We can't possibly stay in Flanoir with that man out to kill you," stated Sheena.

Zelos chuckled to himself, "No worries. Even if we run into that guy again, I can take him. He just caught me off guard... I mean... how a man as hideous as him could be married to such a delicious hunny is beyond me... Sure he has the muscles of a strapping young buck, but he lacks the man-pretty face that only I, the Chosen of Tethe'alla, possess," he said calmly.

When Sheena went to respond to Zelos' arrogant comment, a very frustrated patient of the doctor cut her off. "What were you doing in the doctor's office?! You weren't even in the line!!"

Zelos grabbed Sheena's arm, "On second thought, I know where we can stay for now," and he pulled her towards the northernmost point of Flanoir... the church of Martel. The Chosen threw open the church doors and dragged Sheena inside, slamming the doors behind him. Apprehensive glances were sent towards the visitors as they both rested their backs on the closed doors, panting out of exhaustion from running the entire way. After catching his breath, Zelos weakly cried, "Sanctuary!"

The head priest glanced towards the two fatigued travellers, "Oh, my! You have clearly come a long way and must be worn out! Please rest here tonight. I will have the priestess take care of you both."

As if on reflex, the Chosen's eyes turned into hearts as he became lost in another fantasy, "Priest...ess..."

Sheena caught onto Zelos' thoughts immediately. She grabbed onto his arm and began to pull him out of the room, "Thank you, Pastor... but we can take care of ourselves. We only ask to use your resources," her voice become hushed when she turned to Zelos and whispered fiercely, "How can you even _think_ of trying to hit on a priestess?? They're devout to a life of chastity, Zelos!"

Zelos wrinkled his nose, "Eww... why would someone choose to live a clean life?"

"I don't know..." Sheena said, glimpsing at Zelos from the corner of her eye, "...maybe to avoid ending up with someone like _you_."

"Hmph," Zelos pouted, wearing an insulted expression on his face, "That was harsh..." he sighed, "But such is to be expected from my violent banshee, isn't it?" he questioned, wearing a sly smirk on his face. Sheena merely groaned and continued pulling the Chosen out of the room. Once they were in the church's sleeping quarters, Sheena released Zelos and then proceeded to leave the room. "Hey, where are you going??"

The summoner looked back at Zelos, "There is _no_ way that I'm going to be tricked into staying in the same room as you, Zelos. Either I find another place in the church to sleep, or I'll stay at the inn. I'm not risking being taken advantage of in my sleep."

Zelos tilted his head, "So you're just going to leave me here? What's to say that I won't take my chances with the priestess, then?"

"It doesn't matter. She'll know better than to get involved with you. Besides, we're leaving first thing tomorrow. There's nowhere safe in Flanoir anymore... So... just... think of where we can head tomorrow, okay?" Sheena then promptly left the room.

"Hmm..." Zelos laid down on his back on the bed, "Where can I go womanizing next...?"

* * *

[sobs] I didn't mean to do it... I didn't mean to!! [runs away, crying hysterically] 

Zelos: What's with her?

Sheena: She decided to go with the route in Tales of Symphonia that got Kratos back in the party, which means... [whispers something in Zelos' ear]

Zelos: She did **what** to me?!

Sheena: Ssh!! It's a spoiler for people who don't know about it!! Anyway... here are the replies to reviews...

* * *

To Slades-Red-X – Okay... so that's one who wants the Sylvarant gang in. [takes note of it] Thanks for reading!

To Jutin T. Melanson – I take pride in my abilities of torturing Zelos. [smirks] Anyway... I'm glad that you like the fic so much! And I shall update as soon as I can!

To jellybeanz225 – Aw... sorry I didn't respond to your review last chapter. I was going to answer them all... then I realized that there were a _lot_. [sweatdrop] Heh, heh... glad you enjoyed Zelos' fantasy last chapter. I had fun writing it!

To potter29vo – Good to know that Sheena's character is improving. I'm trying to imagine her saying the things as I write them. As for Zelos... I tend to have the mind of a she-Zelos, so I can get into his perverted mode. [grins] You keep hoping for your SHEELOS story, but I shall never say the ending! Uhm... because... I... don't know how I'm going to end it yet... Hm, that reminds me... I need to review your story. [sweatdrops] I'm so lazy.

To ???????(And, once again, so on...) – Pft... I wouldn't say Zelos' handsomeness lets him fit in socially. I think his... er... maybe his... okay, it's his masculine sexiness.

To Ookami Aya – Well, I got Zelos back in ToS! But, eh... he's gone now. [hangs head in shame] Now I need to start another file and dedicate it to him. Glad you like the story!

To Ultimate Guesser – Ooh... crush-guessing abilities, eh? We'll find out how good they are as we approach the end of this fic. Mwahahaha!!

* * *

Once again, I really apologize for the slow update! I'm going to work my hardest to update again soon. Plus, I'd like to write a couple of serious ToS one-shots... Ah well. There is always time to write in homeroom! Thanks for reading, and until next time – sayonara!


	4. Undeserving :The Exire Chapter:

Sorry 'bout the slow update, dudes and dudettes! School's been cruel – as always. So much for the plan of writing in homeroom... heh, heh. Well, here be the much anticipated update of _The Quest for True Love_!

--------------------------

Zelos: I only have one body. I can't express my love for all of you at the same time.

--------------------------

Disclaimer: So I says to Mable, I says, "I don't own Tales of Symphonia, that I don't!"

* * *

The Quest for True Love

Chapter IV: Undeserving – Exire

Sheena felt herself waking up, but she was not yet ready to open her eyes. The summoner rolled onto her stomach and plopped her face down in the centre of her pillow. _"It's so comfortable here... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here a little while longer..." _visions of her and Zelos being chased by angry townsfolk cut that thought short, _"...then again, maybe it'd be smarter to leave as soon as possible."_ Sheena exhaled what was a mixture of a sigh and a groan... though either way it came out muffled through the cushiony pillow. She moved her hands so that her palms were pressed against the bed on either wide of her, and then pushed forward to help herself up. After getting into a seated position on her knees, Sheena finally opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. Everything appeared blurry at first, and so she rubbed her eyes to try and clear the images. Finally content with being awake, Sheena threw her feet over the side of the bed and stood up; however the shock of what awaited her caused the summoner to fall back down onto the bed. "Zelos, what are you doing in here?!" she shrieked in what was a mixture of rage and humiliation.

The Chosen of Tethe'alla stood before Sheena with each of his hands resting on his hips, "I woke up early, so I decided that it would be a pleasant surprise for my beloved hunny if I greeted her when she awoke!" he replied as though it were a completely natural thing to sneak into someone's hotel room while they were sleeping.

"You don't even realize how _weird_ it is to watch someone sleep, do you?!" Sheena asked in a raised voice as she fixed up her purple ninja outfit. She then looked back at Zelos, who was wearing an innocently confused expression. "It's not normal," Sheena explained simply.

"Yeah... well, whatever," Zelos said as he sat down on the bed, "I've decided where I want to go next." Sheena rubbed her forehead to try and calm herself down, as well as imagine what on Earth Zelos was planning now. "Exire!" he exclaimed joyfully. His Mizuho companion appeared stunned by Zelos' choice... and not in a good way. All of the Exire residents were half-elves... and on top of that, they despised humans. Zelos took note of Sheena's unease and questioned, "What are you so worried about?"

Sheena shook her head to try and come to grips with Zelos' suggestion, "But... you hate half-elves. And they hate you."

The Chosen shrugged calmly, "Oh well... you know the old saying: love is hate!"

"Love is blind, Zelos. The saying is 'love is blind'," Sheena corrected, still settling the thought that he was actually going to do something as foolish as going into a village of half-elves... and _hit on them_!

"Sure, sure. That's the saying," Zelos agreed without even so much as contemplating the meaning of the _real_ expression, "So are we going or what?" Sheena stared out the window of her room of the inn and pondered... Even if Zelos' ideals ended up blowing up in his face, it wouldn't affect _her_, right? Then why did she feel so hesitant about Zelos screwing himself over? The thought of every possible situation made Sheena feel like bashing her head against the wall... but there was no way that she would break down and lower herself to actually doing so. "...Sheena?"

Sheena jumped slightly as Zelos' voice broke her away from her thoughts, "Huh? Oh... uhm... y-yeah. Let's go. It'll be fine, I guess." The Chosen grinned and skipped gleefully out of the room. Sheena casually reviewed her appearance before following Zelos out of the inn, and out of Flanoir.

-)---(-------)---(-

After a long time spent trying to locate Exire, the unusual duo finally arrived in the floating village of half-elves. Zelos' joy had risen as soon as he and Sheena had found their way. He energetically climbed to the top of one of the posts surrounding Exire's landing area and began scouting the area for potential permanent lovers. "Let's see... old woman, little kid, old woman, a man..." Zelos shuddered upon stating 'a man' while cruising for hunnies, "Hellooo..." he said to himself, "I found one! I found one!"

Sheena was looking up at Zelos from the foot of the pole he was atop, "Zelos, get down from there before you fall and kill yourself!"

The Chosen laughed confidently, "No worries! I'm on my way down now..." his certainty faded as he looked down and noticed how high up he was. Zelos gulped as he struggled to find a good foothold or... something of that genre. Truth be told, Zelos had no ideas as to how he would find his way to the ground.

Sheena held her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun, "Do you even know _how _you're getting down?"

"Of course I do!" Zelos retorted in an act of mental strength, "Just give me a second to put my plan into action!" He lowered himself carefully down into a sitting position with his legs dangling over the side of the post. Zelos shifted backwards until he was on the side of the pole with his arms and legs wrapped around it, "Okay! I'm... coming down now..." he squeaked nervously as he began to gradually slide down. The slowness of his plan did not last as he abruptly began to glide down rapidly, "Aaaaah!!"

"Zelos!" Sheena shouted in alarm. As if on reflex, Zelos released the pole and hurled towards the ground, ending a large crash and unconsciousness for the Chosen of Tethe'alla. "Zelos!" the summoner cried again as she ran to Zelos' side. "Oh, no... Where can I take him?"

-)---(-------)---(-

Zelos sat up in the bed he was in and stretched with a loud yawn, "Ah, that was a pleasant nap," he announced, clearly forgetting about _why_ he was sleeping. He then blinked a few times when, at long last, he realized that he had no clue where he was. "What the- Where is this place?? Sheena! Sheeeenaaa!!"

The summoner calmly walked down the staircase that was near Zelos' temporary bed, "Semmer down. You fell unconscious after falling off of a post... and now you're inside of the Katz Exploration Team's place. Exire doesn't have any inns, and the half-elves weren't exactly welcoming us... so it's a good thing that the Katz are set up here."

The Chosen's face suddenly perked up, "Right! I gotta go find true love!" he hopped out of his bed and immediately headed for the staircase leading downstairs.

"What—Zelos, where are you going?!" Sheena shouted after him. Zelos suddenly halted before stepping onto the top stair and turned around, wearing a smile that responded with a 'where else?'. "Zelos, weren't you listening to a word I just said? "The half-elves weren't exactly welcoming us"... that means that they won't agree to spare you a date, let alone a lifetime!"

Zelos clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Sheena, Sheena, Sheena... you're missing the point entirely. I mean... I'm like a tenth-elf or something, so that's got to put me in their good books, right?"

Sheena shook her head, "Zelos, you just don't get it."

"Apparently not... but what are you going to do about it?" Zelos questioned with a grin. He then bounded down the stairs cheerfully with Sheena following close behind, making sure to keep an eye out for the carefree Chosen. As soon as he reached the foot of the staircase, Zelos caught sight of a – as he would say – 'fair-bodied lass' standing over a table. "Ooh... helloooo my beautiful hunny!"

The half-elf turned her head towards the source of the compliment, "W-who are you?" she asked nervously, taking a step backwards, towards the door of her home.

A devious smile spread across Zelos' gorgeous visage, "Well, my dear... I am the great Zelos Wilder... Chosen of this land; destined to grant salvation to Tethe'alla and, now, a woman who shall receive the honours of becoming my life partner. There is a chance that... that woman is you."

A horrified expression was present on the girl's face, "What are you talking about? You're a human! Humans shouldn't be here... humans shouldn't _want_ to be here! I must request that you leave my house right away... please, go."

"What do you mean? Humans should be wherever they are needed – and I am needed here... with you," Zelos persisted without losing his romantic tone of voice.

The half-elven woman almost began to give in to Zelos' charm... but she shook her head, "N-no. No! Leave!" Never had she dealt with someone so insistent... in fact, the event had never aroused that she was hit on at all. Things in Exire were dreary... and that is how its citizens were used to things. A person like Zelos could never fit in with them... he simply _had_ to go. "You do not belong here!"

Zelos sighed and leaned his back against the stair railing, "Oh, man... things aren't supposed to be this hard."

"Take it as a sign, Zelos," Sheena counselled from her seat on one of the stairs part of the way up, "You won't be accepted by the half-elves. You could spend your entire life here and never find someone to love you back... not even back, because you wouldn't find love either."

"Hmph," the Chosen pouted, and then glanced towards the half-elf who was watching both of the travellers intently, while holding a broom defensively. Zelos guardedly began to back his way up the stairs, "...Since I'm not in the mood to be injured right now, I think I'll just give into you this one time, Sheena..." Sheena turned around and swiftly walked up the stairs, while Zelos continued his cautious, backwards approach.

-)---(-------)---(-

"Just hurry and think of somewhere," said Sheena impatiently, "We should really get out of here as soon as possible."

Zelos scratched his chin in ponder, "I was thinking, my violent banshee... why don't _you_ choose our next destination?" The summoner looked towards Zelos with curiosity. "After all, you're single, too. This should be used as an opportunity for you to find a love, as well!"

Sheena froze for an instant of surprise from Zelos' suggestion, "W-what?? T-that's not possible... no. I could only marry someone in Mizuho, anyway. So there's really no point in--"

"Then it's settled!" Zelos exclaimed, earning himself a baffled stare from Sheena, "We're going to Mizuho!"

"What?! Oh... no, that's not what I meant!" Sheena flopped down onto the bed and buried her face in her hands, _"I can't possibly bring Zelos to Mizuho... He'll hit on everyone! And more importantly... I'm not allowed to being outsiders!"_

* * *

Oh, my... that's quite a little predicament, isn't it? I wonder what will happen to our duo in the village of Mizuho. It should be pretty interesting, no? Well... please review with your comments/feedback/constructive criticism/etc! I'll try and make the next update quicker. Anyway... responses to reviews!

To potter29vo – I have to admit that I myself am also a Sheelos fan. But... uhm... that doesn't mean anything about _this_ story, really. nervous laughter I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story, and hooray! Sheena's getting into character!

To jellybeanz225 – Ah, yes... Altamira fun shall come... eventually. Maybe since they started off at Altamira, that's where they'll finish. But who knows? This is unpredictable! Even to me!

To Kawaii Yoshi – Sheena's main motive for helping Zelos with his women problems is to make him stop coming onto her. Aha! A purpose! Somewhat... well, glad you like the fic!

To Luv2Game – Where this fic is going is a mystery... the mystery of mysteries! eerie music

To lor – Heh. A few people seemed to have liked that almost-hugging part between Sheena and Zelos. Good to know what 'the people' enjoy.

To KawaiiGirlNaru – Zelos is a character that you meet up with eventually in the game. But, so I don't spoil anything for you, I won't say anything else.

To Rin – It's a truly difficult decision to choose between having Kratos or Zelos in the party... I wish I could get rid of Regal. He's not amusing... or hot... he's just there. With handcuffs. Heh, heh... excuse my random musing.

To Asuka Efreet – If you want to fight Zelos, you have to be really nice to Kratos, and then in Flanoir when everyone's knocking on your door... reject all of the offers to go outside, and then Kratos should show up. Then eventually you shall fight Zelos!


	5. Misunderstandings :The Mizuho Chapter:

Once again, I was sidetracked from this story... What with all the work at school, having to finish my Halloween costume, and going to a wrestling match a couple of weeks ago, I just haven't had the time. But now... I am updating! And I know that you're all sooooo happy about it! (grins)

--------------------------

Colette: (?) Why don't you get home until night?

Zelos: ...Hmm... if you'd like me to show you, I'll be happy to educate you tonight.

Sheena: (blush)

Zelos: (sweatdrop) It was just a joke! Don't get jealous now, Sheena. (hearts!)

Sheena: ...You've _got_ to be kidding me!

Colette: (?) Why is Sheena upset?

Raine: You'll understand when you're older.

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things in life... but do you know what I don't own? Tales of Symphonia stuff, and songs by the Ramones.

* * *

The Quest for True Love

(Chapter V: Misunderstandings – Mizuho)

_"This is not going to end well, this is not going to end well, this is not going to end well..."_

And such were the words being repeated in Sheena's mind as she and Zelos approached the 'hidden' village of Mizuho. The Chosen was looking around in wonder, taking in the exact location of the village that so few people knew about. "I should have blindfolded him or something..." Sheena muttered under her breath, watching Zelos as he noted landmarks down in his mind.

Zelos was suddenly torn away from his thoughts, "What did you just say?" he asked.

Sheena shook her head, "Nothing... just talking to myself," she replied, looking ahead at her home village that was now in view. Her eyes shifted towards Zelos, who was staring out into space... most likely fantasizing about the new hunnies awaiting him in Mizuho. _"Heh... I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed that he's managed to suppress the urge to prance towards town while shouting 'I'm coming my Mizuho beauties'..."_

"Whoa!" Sheena froze at Zelos' spontaneous exclamation, "I didn't even notice how close we were!" a grin spread across his face, and he flounced cheerfully towards Mizuho as he chanted, "I'm coming my Mizuho beauties!!"

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Sheena's head as she watched Zelos go ahead of her. _"I should have known that he just wasn't paying attention..."_ She then began to run after Zelos, "Hey, wait up!"

-)---(-------)---(-

Upon entering the forbidden village, Zelos and Sheena were greeted by Orochi. "Sheena!" he scolded, though he was staring at Zelos the entire time, "This is not the first time that I have had to remind you that outsiders are **forbidden**!" The strict Igaguri follower watched as Zelos approached a Mizuho maiden and began speaking flirtatious words. "Though... he does seem to be harmless to the culture..." Orochi trailed off.

"Don't worry, Orochi," Sheena assured, "He's the Chosen. He won't do anything to expose our village..." she then added under her breath, "That's the _last_ thing on his mind." The summoner felt a sudden pressure against her ribs, "Ouch! Zelos!" she held her hand over the spot where Zelos had elbowed her, "What was that about?!"

Zelos leaned over and whispered in Sheena's ear, "Go for it!"

Sheena raised an eyebrow in confusion, whispering back, "...Go for _what_?"

"Him," the Chosen discreetly pointed towards Orochi, "That Mizuho guy clearly has a thing for you. Why else would he have just let you off the hook so easily about bringing in an outsider?"

Sheena looked towards Orochi, whom was still watching the woman that Zelos had been hitting on. The woman appeared rather flustered, torn between her beliefs and the chance of 'having fun' with one of Tethe'alla's most distinguished men – the Chosen. Sheena immediately recognized that Orochi must have been pondering as to whether or not Zelos' ways would intrude into the Igaguri beliefs, and so she objected, "Zelos, Orochi is deep in thought about a serious matter; something that you've never experienced."

Zelos exaggerated flinching, "Ooh... that's harsh, my violent banshee!"

Ignoring Zelos' words, Sheena stepped past the Chosen towards the chief's house, "I have to go and talk to Grandpa about bringing you here... so I'm trusting you to stay out of troub..."

"No worries!" Zelos interrupted while wrapping his arm around Sheena's shoulders, "I shall just stand here and watch the hunnies go by! Ooh... there's a fair-bodied lass right now!" Without further delay, Zelos strolled over to the beautiful young woman he had spotted and struck up a conversation, "My... Mizuho is such an authentic place; the ancient culture lives on, the nature is present, and the women are _all_ so charming!"

The woman blushed slightly, "Oh... Thank you..."

Sheena sighed, watching as Zelos courted all of attractive Mizuho women, _"He can try all he wants, but these women hold their traditions too close to run away with a man from Meltokio."_ She shook her head to herself before walking into the village's chief's house.

Zelos had now moved along the line of women to a young girl, "Hello there, cutie!" he greeted, wearing a sly smile, "How are you doing this fine day?"

The girl looked up at Zelos without any expression on her face, "Such unofficial flirting is forbidden in the Igaguri style, as well as romancing with outsiders... and pedophilia."

"Um..." Zelos chuckled nervously, "I-I wouldn't _seriously_ hit on a little kid like you..."

"_You_ flirting with_ me_ would be reverse-pedophilia. I am actually hundreds of years older than you. Image alteration is a very advanced ninja technique, which I have mastered."

Tethe'alla's Chosen cautiously stepped backwards while keeping a fake smile on his face, "That is... very... fascinating... I'm going to, um, go... over... there now..." he then quickly turned around and dashed towards the chief's house. "This place is creepy!" Zelos exclaimed as he burst through the door.

Sheena jumped in surprise, while her grandfather remained completely calm. "Zelos, do you mind?!" Sheena snapped, getting up onto her feet.

The chief laughed light-heartedly as he placed a comforting hand on the summoner's shoulder, "Don't get angry at the boy, Sheena," he turned his gaze towards Zelos, "So... you are the Chosen? It is an honour to have you visit us here at Mizuho." Zelos nodded sceptically, scrutinizing Sheena's caretaker while wondering whether or not he was using this supposed 'image alteration', too... Mizuho's customs were bewildering to the Chosen. The chief of the village looked to his granddaughter, "Sheena, please leave me to speak with the Chosen."

"S-speak with _Zelos_?" Sheena repeated, not quite understanding for what reason the chief desired to talk to Zelos. She quickly shook off the questions, "Um... okay, then." Sheena swiftly left the hut without any further inquiries. The moment that the summoner stepped outside, she was met by Orochi, "Ah... hello, Orochi," she said unsurely.

"Is the Chosen not with you?" he asked without any hint of emotion in his tone. Sheena merely nodded in response. "Why would you bring him here?" Orochi fired a more intense question at Sheena, to which she herself was unsure of the answer. Before giving her a chance to reply, Orochi warned, "He will bring nothing but trouble to you, Sheena. You of all people should know this."

Sheena took a step back in uncertainty, "Listen, Orochi... I'm just travelling with Zelos... I'm not planning on running away from the village and marrying him or something, if that's what you're worried about. The only reason I'm even with Zelos is to help him get over his obsession with women and find true love."

"But what if he finds that love in a forbidden place??"

"Forbidden place?" Sheena repeated enquiringly before comprehending that Orochi must have been referring to Zelos falling in love with _her_. The very thought made Sheena break into laughter, "You've gotta be kidding me, Orochi! Zelos wouldn't fall in love with me! I mean... even if by some _crazy_ chance he did, I'd never be able to return his affection! I'm the successor of this village, and that comes first."

Orochi heaved a seemingly relieved sigh, "Oh, good. I mean... you're so different from the other women in the village, I just... Sheena, come. I want to speak with the chief about something!" Without awaiting Sheena's reaction, Orochi took a firm grip on her arm and pulled her into her grandfather's house. "Chief, may I have a word with..." Orochi's voice faded when he caught sight of both the chief and the Chosen in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you devious player, you!" Sheena's grandfather exclaimed as he playfully nudged Zelos' shoulder, "All of that effort and you couldn't get anything out of it!" His own comment sent the elder man into more laughter.

Zelos snickered, "She's a challenge to woo, indeed!"

Sheena held her free hand up to her face and covered shade of red that was spreading across it, "W-what are you two talking about?"

"Ah, Sheena! Orochi!" the chief beamed as he greeted his visitors, "I was just conversing with the Chosen about his travels with you, Sheena! It seems that there have been many an incident of interest!" This statement made the summoner's blush deepen in redness. "Come, join us! Both of you!" the chief patted the floor next to himself, offering his granddaughter and Orochi a seat.

Orochi shook his head in decline, "I apologize, but I must return to my training..." the ninja's disappointment was clear as he turned back towards the entrance with his head lowered, and stepped outside once again.

"He's quite a downer, isn't he?" Zelos murmured.

"Bah!" the chief casually waved his hand, "All of the people around here are too solemn! It's rather nice to have a visitor as optimistic as you, Chosen!"

Zelos grinned mischievously, "Letting your true colours show, eh Chief? You should run away from Mizuho and become a full-time resident of Meltokio! Things are more exciting around there!"

Sheena gaped at the idea, "**Zelos**!" she cried, "What kind of ideas are you putting into Grandpa's head?!" Both Zelos and Mizhuo's chief broke into a carefree laughter. The summoner looked from one man to the other, "Why are you both laughing? Grandpa can't leave town, he's the leader here! It isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is, Sheena," the chief said between chuckles, "I obviously would never leave the village! But I am wondering..." Sheena continued staring intently at her grandfather, awaiting what it was that he was about to say, "...Do_ you _want to leave Mizuho?"

Shocked by the very concept, Sheena retorted, "No, Grandpa! Whatever gave you such a crazy idea??"

"Zelos."

"_Zelos_!?" Sheena sharply turned her head to face Tethe'alla's Chosen, who wore a sheepish grin, while waving to his companion innocently. "Honestly, what kind of things have you been telling our town's chief!?"

The Chosen sighed, "Sheena, Sheena, Sheena. I've only been telling the chief how I'm helping you solve your men problems!" Sheena's lips parted to object, but Zelos swiftly covered her mouth with his hand, "Y'know, travelling Tethe'alla to find you the perfect man! There's only one type of guy present in Mizuho, and that genre apparently isn't right for Sheena, so I'm helping her true love, straying away from her typical man; men like Orochi!" Sheena could hardly believe what she was hearing... Zelos was claiming that _he_ was doing for _her_, what _she_ was actually doing for _him_! And no doubt that her unquestioning grandfather would trust him... Not that it was a terrible thing to believe, but nonetheless, it was dishonest for Zelos to claim that he was trying to find someone for Sheena. On top of it all, what if this senseless rumour spread around Mizuho, and everyone thought that Sheena was going to leave the village to be with some random man. "Well, we have to be on our way to Heimdall!" Zelos announced, moving towards the doorway without letting go of Sheena.

"Take care!" the chief carelessly shouted after them, waving goodbye without asking any questions... how ignorant.

-)---(-------)---(-

_"Zelos, what are you trying to pull?! Let me go! I want to stay here, not go off with you! And more importantly: **Get your hand off of my mouth**!!"_ Sheena was still incapable of talking as Zelos dragged her towards Mizuho's entrance, so she merely thought of all of the things that she desired to scream at the Chosen. Zelos abruptly halted, catching Sheena off guard. She glanced towards the entry to the village, and saw why Zelos stopped; Orochi was there, staring blankly at the summoner and the Chosen, sneaking out of the village together. Sheena tried to say something to Orochi, but once again found herself unable as Zelos' hand clamped even tighter over her mouth. She would have bit his hand or licked it to make Zelos move it away... however, knowing Zelos, he would have enjoyed it.

"Chosen, where are you taking Sheena?" inquired Orochi.

Zelos simply shrugged, "Wherever life takes us. But don't worry, Orochi, my man! No customs are being broken!" Obviously, Zelos did not know any of Mizuho's customs. "Sheena will be back! Byeeee!" He pulled the summoner out of the village without allowing Orochi a word of protest.

-)---(-------)---(-

Once they were finally a safe distance from Mizuho, Zelos removed his hand from Sheena's mouth, setting off a tangent, "Zelos! What do you think you're doing?! Taking me to _Heimdall_?! Why would you do that? Why can't you just leave me here in Mizuho? I don't want to find some random guy from another city to marry! And... and... and what are you staring at?!"

Zelos, who had tuned out Sheena's shouting, was looking back in the direction of Mizuho, clearly contemplating something, "So, Orochi really has a thing for you, doesn't he?"

Sheena was catching her breath from all of that yelling, so it took her a moment before she replied, "Wh-what? Well... maybe a little... I mean, there was that time that he..."

"He what?" questioned Zelos, urging her to go on.

-)---(-------)---(-

((Same story as Zelos' fantasy in chapter two: italics is what happened in the past, and normal text is Sheena talking to Zelos.))

It was about a year ago, I guess... Orochi approached me one day while I was just outside of the village.

_"Sheena, may I speak with you for a moment?" Orochi asked politely, cautiously approaching the Mizuho maiden._

_Sheena turned around to face Orochi, and nodded warily, "Sure, Orochi... What about?" She sincerely had no idea what he would want to speak with her about that would have to take place now, of all times._

_"I... I've wanted to bring this topic up for a while now. Sheena, truth be told, I've always felt rather attracted to you. You're just so different from all of the other women of the village, and I adore that about you."_

That's what I came to the realization that Orochi was hitting on me... in his own, special way. The idea made me feel pretty uneasy. I mean... I had grown up with Orochi. He was always my friend, and I had no idea that he wanted to be something more than that... After all, it was me. I was completely different from everyone other woman in the village. And... maybe _that's_ what inspired how Orochi expressed his feelings.

_"Orochi, what are you—"_

_"Please, Sheena, just give me a chance to win you over; to make you realize that we should be together. I prepared something for you." Sheena tilted her head slightly to one side, continuing to watch Orochi sceptically. "Well... actually, I didn't prepare it for you. It's a song, but... I've been raised in the way of fighting, and so I couldn't write one myself," the ninja rambled on, "I actually ended up searching the land for an already existing song that had your name in it. It... didn't end up going so well, but... Well, read the lyrics." Orochi hesitantly handed over a piece of paper, "It's the only song I could find. I don't quite get it..."_

_Sheena raised a curious eyebrow while scanning the words on the paper. She read aloud, "Sheena is a... punk rocker?"_

It was quite obvious that neither Orochi nor I had any clue as to what the lyrics meant, but... it was the thought that counted, right? Of course... I wasn't sure what a "punk rocker" was... or a discotheque, which was also mentioned in the song... or... New York...? It was really confusing. I guess that was just Orochi's way.

_"Orochi... thank you very much for the thought, but, I'm afraid that I can't return your feelings. I'm just not ready to be commited."_

_The traditional Mizuho native nodded his head forlornly, "Yes. I understand." And with that, he walked back in the direction of the village._

-)---(-------)---(-

"Ha!" Zelos broke down into a fit of laughter, "Man, that guy has **no**clue how to charm a lady!"

A light chuckle escaped Sheena, "Yeah, I guess it was kind of pitiable. I still feel bad for rejecting him like that..."

"Face it, Sheena. You need someone who doesn't live by strict customs... you're a free spirit! So come on, let one kindred spirit meet another; to Heimdall!" Zelos exclaimed, pointing towards the south triumphantly.

"Heimdall... sure, okay. It won't work out, but I have to admit that it's nice to get away from the village sometimes."

* * *

Phew. Finally done. Sorry for the slowness... but it's update! Whoo!! Super-crazy-party-time!! Anyhoo... As always, I'll try and update soon. But that may take longer than I hope for. Now... responses to reviews!

To Chosen One 2 Rise – I'm not planning on putting in a made-up character... I dunno. I think that would disappoint a lot of readers. (sweatdrop)

To Cerse Liminara – Aww... don't be cruel to Zelos, now! The last thing we want is for that loveable Chosen to fall off of a floating city. XD

To Rin – Yeah. 'Tis way too hard to choose between Zelos and Kratos. Anyway... I hope that this chapter was to your liking!

To Luv2Game – Well, Regal's interesting to a degree. I mean, he has a cool past and stuff... but he's not amusing! Except his big vocabulary sometimes... like when he says, "What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?!" That cracks me up for some reason… Er... yeah. Glad you like the story!

To jellybeanz225 – (giggles) Cross Thrust... I sooo want to hear that attack! XD Fun in Sylvarant, eh? I'm still wondering about that... argh! Choices!

To Midnight Moon10 – It _is_ funny when Zelos is inflicted with pain... as long as he doesn't die! That's saddening... Good to know that the story's still keeping its amusement.

To potter29vo – I'm trying to the character IC! (smile) I messed around with Orochi... but that was more for my own enjoyment. Heh, heh...

To Justin T. Melanson – Torturing Zelos is my speciality! (insert Mithos-style evil laughter here) Yay for people enjoying the fic!

And to anyone who read my story "Someone to Trust", I am working on the sequel... I already have most of it written... in my creative writing journal! Heehee... I'll try to get that finished soon, too.


	6. You Idiot! :The Heimdall Chapter:

I am back and updating TQFTL!! (Spiffy abbreviation, is it not?) Well... I was in a pretty random mood, so this is probably the most senseless chapter to date... but I still like it! Anyway... enjoy!

--------------------------

Zelos: So before, you thought you were the man...

Lloyd: I thought I was cool.

Zelos: Lloyd, I just gained a new respect for you.

Lloyd: And that's supposed to make me happy?

Zelos: Yep. Take pride in the fact that thanks to you, people like me shine even more!

Lloyd: Oh, that's a compliment!

Zelos: Huh?

Lloyd: 'Cause Sheena said you were a complete moron!

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I own..............the plot of this story! As for the characters, setting, etc... not so much. That's aaaaall Namco's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quest for True Love 

Chapter VI: You Idiot! – Heimdall

Zelos and Sheena were making their way through the Ymir Forest... not an easy task as it is, but a certain distracting _someone_ had a tendency to make some challenges even _more_ difficult. "Zelos, will you hurry it up!" Sheena shouted, finding herself turning around to catch sight of the wandering Chosen for about the umpteenth time since they entered the forest.

For a completely unknown reason, Zelos was giggling to himself as he took in each detail of the forest's nature. He suddenly began speaking, though not in his usual voice; he was speaking in a foreign accent of some kind, "Now, _suppose_ I am in the jungle!" he exclaimed joyfully in his phoney accent. Sheena found herself unable to grasp exactly what was going through the Chosen's mind... and yet, she could not help but watch as she was intrigued. Did Zelos have some kind of _strange_ allergic reaction to the Ymir Forest's plant's pollen, or something? "_Suppose_ I am the jungle," he repeated before adding a rather disturbing statement, "Suppose I am _pregnant_ in the jungle!"

"**What**!?" Sheena shrieked, absolutely oblivious as to what the hell point he was making. The screeches of several birds were heard after Sheena's outburst, as well as the flapping of their wings as they flew away... _far_ away.

Zelos calmly waved his hand, silencing Sheena as he continued his lecture, "Now... _suppose_ that I am Rh positive, but my baby is Rh negative. Now, this is _not_ good!" he persisted, never losing the unnatural accent, "Because I am in the jungle! There are _no_ doctors in the jungle!"

"Zelos, for the love of... cut this out! I have no clue what you're talking about!" Sheena demanded, but to no avail; Zelos simply continued his tangent, and insisted that 'his baby' would be doomed. The heat of frustration was growing inside of Sheena's body, and she could hold it in no more. "_Snap out of it_!!" she ordered again, only this time she assured his response by giving him a swift slap across the face.

"Aah! My precious face!!" Zelos whined, holding his hand up to the red mark left across his left cheek.

Without being fazed by the Chosen's complaints, Sheena simply stared at him, still lost in confusion, "_What_ was that all about?"

Gently stroking his precious visage, Zelos found the strength to explain, "Oh... well, I had this biology teacher at the Imperial Research Academy who talked in an accent like that, and also said 'suppose', and once put herself in the situation of being pregnant in the jungle with some blood issues. I guess being in this forest brought back memories of the jungle!" he said with a laugh, "Yep... you know, she once gave another situation where it would be bad to be in the jungle--"

Sheena sighed agitatedly, "Save it for later," she said, raising her hand to silence Zelos.

"Your loss," insisted Zelos, prancing ahead of Sheena towards the hidden, elven village. The summoner swiftly caught up with Zelos and they actually travelling _together_ again... not in separate directions, not getting lost, not goofing off; just moving in the _correct_ direction. Talk about relief for Sheena, eh?

At long last, they had reached the entrance to Heimdall, which was guarded by two elves who were currently absorbed in an intense game of checkers. Paying no heed to the unfocussed lookouts, Sheena and Zelos let themselves into the village. "Hold on!" one of the guards shouted suddenly, springing up from his seat on the ground.

The second guard's eyes widened in horror as the checkers board was overturned. "Dude!!" he exclaimed, "You completely ruined our game!"

"_Dude_," Guard #1 mocked, looking back at his partner in crime... er... security, "Who cares?! There are **intruders**!!"

"So?"

"So..." Guard #1 growled, his right eyebrow twitching slightly, "They are **humans**!!"

Guard #2 seemed rather perplexed to say the least, "That doesn't matter if they're pretty humans."

Sheena blushed.

The second guard looked at Sheena, confused once again, "Huh? Oh, I wasn't referring to you! I was talking to your handsome friend over there!" the elf winked in Zelos' general direction.

Zelos was horrified.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Guard #1 shouted, bitch-slapping his partner across the face, "Prettiness has nothing to do with anything if we're talking about **humans**!" he persisted, once again putting the emphasis on the word 'humans'.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Guard #2 questioned, "The only reason that humans were banned was because Mithos was such a fugmo!" Sirens were alarmed; elves scurried from place to place; uninvented police squad cars were released. My God, someone in Heimdall mentioned _Mithos_! Guard #2 suddenly realized what he said, and so, he gulped, "Uh oh..." And with that, Guard #2 dashed out into the Ymir Forest, followed by a mob of angry elves that were raising clubs made of sacred wood in the air, along with flaming torches and pitchforks! Wait... forget about the pitchforks... um... spears! Yeah! They were waving spears around!

The serene village was... well... once again serene as the commotion vanished into the depths of the jungle. "That was rather uncalled for," Sheena stated aloud, staring blankly towards Ymir Forest.

"Tell me about it!" Zelos whined, still stuck on the fact that a _male_ had called him handsome in a suggestive manner, "A guy came on to meee! Ewww... I feel so dirty!" the Chosen/homophobe griped, "Need... cleanliness..." he then proceeded to jump into the river running through Heimdall. Sheena cautiously approached the water body and looked down as Zelos' popped up from beneath the water's surface. "All better!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

Sheena could simply shake her head, "This has _got_ to be the most random thing that I have ever experienced."

Zelos climbed out of the river and spurted water out of his mouth like a fountain. He then shook his legs one at a time, trying to get all of the water out, "Ah, man. Now I'm all wet!" he complained, wringing out his oh-so-beautiful red hair.

"I wonder why," Sheena murmured with a roll of her eyes.

"Hmph. No need to get all sarcastic on me," pouted Zelos, "Come on. Let's go find some chicks!" he suggested, returning to his womanizing persona as he walked across the bridge—still sopping wet, mind you. Sheena followed him without comment, since this entire journey _was_ all about 'finding chicks', as Zelos put it. "Why hello, lovely lady!" Zelos greeted an elf from behind.

The woman turned around, and as soon as she noticed that it was a human who had come onto her, she began backing up against the sheets that were hanging from her clothes like, "_What_ do you think you are _doing_!?" she screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, relax!" Zelos assured, "I'm just greeting you, is all!"

The elven girl glared at him, "Yeah, sure... _suggestively_!"

"Oh, please," the Chosen rested his hand against the sheets... which, quite frankly, was not a good idea, because he fell over, pulling the freshly cleaned bedding down with him, "Aah!!"

This, naturally, only strengthened the elf's anger, "My _sheets_! I had _just_ cleaned those, and now they're all wet and muddy!" The woman placed her hands firmly on her hips as she stared down at Zelos, "_Clean them_."

"But I..."

"Clean them!!" she yelled, quickly picking up the sheets and whipping the fallen Chosen with them. Zelos yelped, scrambling to his feet and accepting the dirty laundry with any more objections. The elf cackled evilly for no apparent reason as Zelos and Sheena made their way to the ol' watering hole where they would clean up the mess that Zelos made.

Sheena dunked the sheets into the water as the chore-handicapped Chosen let his eyes wander about the village area. "Honestly, Zelos!" Sheena scolded, scrubbing out the mud stains, "You need to think before you act, or else-- What are you doing??"

Naturally, Zelos was paying no attention to Sheena, because he had caught sight of a lovely young elf-woman sitting alone on a bench! Perhaps this is what Sheena meant by 'think before you act'... "Greetings, my beauteous hunny!"

The woman looked up from the book that she was reading and gaped in utter shock that an outsider had the nerve to hit on her. The situation seemed completely familiar, and yet Zelos did not feel the need to back down. "Are you... You fool! You shouldn't do that here!" she warned, not wanting to inflict any physical pain on Zelos, thinking that just _maybe_ he was innocent and did not realize that humans were frowned upon in Heimdall.

"Oh, have a little fun!" Zelos persisted.

Frantically looking for some escape from Zelos' advances, the elf glanced about and caught sight of Sheena, "You... you can't be coming onto me, you have a girlfriend right over there, do you not??"

"Huh?" Zelos turned towards where the elf-girl was looking, and from what he saw, there was no possible girlfriend there; just Sheena. Unless... "Ha! Are you serious? That violent banshee's not my girlfriend!" a sly smirk crossed the Chosen's face as he held his hand up to his chin and scratched it in consideration, "She's just my sex toy."

Both Sheena and the elven girl were completely taken aback by Zelos' rather blunt and unnecessary response. "Zelos!!" Sheena shrieked, "Watch your vulgarity!"

"What I'm only being honemmmph!!" Zelos' final word was muffled when Sheena threw the soaking sheets over his head.

"The sheets are clean! Let's get going!" Sheena tightened the bedding around him, "I-I'm sorry for the trouble," she apologized quickly to elf before dragging Zelos off towards the first woman he had hit on. When the reached the elf's home, Sheena pulled the sheets off of Zelos and handed them to the woman, "Sorry about Zelos' actions; he doesn't think before he acts. I can assure you that he won't be causing anymore trouble in Heimdall." Without awaiting a reply from the elf, Sheena once again dragged Zelos away, only this time it was towards the village's entrance... and Zelos was able to scream his objections.

"Sheeeeenaaaa! That didn't seem like a needed reaction..." he moaned.

Sheena sighed, "Zelos, elves aren't going to accept you as a romantic interest. There's too much conflict between races."

"Are you kidding me?!" Zelos held his thumb and index finger about a millimetre apart, "I was _this_ close to getting one of them to marry me!"

"**You idiot**!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, heh... I'm very amused by this chapter. But that may just be me and my – once again – random mood. Well, here are the answers to reviews:

To jellybeanz225 – Good to know you enjoyed the chapter! (takes note to make Kratos and Zelos use 'Cross Thrust') That shall crack me up for a very long time...

To Justin T. Melanson – Heh, yeah. I'm not too good at hiding future plots, am I? But then again, this is mostly about the humour, right? Glad you like it!

To Chosen One 2 Rise – I gotta stick to the game close, dude. Well... truth be told, I normally didn't, so this fic is a breakthrough for me! XD

To Crystal Tears (or whatever you may be now. XD) – I'm not sure if it's that I _update_ too slowly, or that you change your penname too much! (laughs at her own comment because she is pathetic) And yay for the story _Good Times_!

To Zelda's Fox 38 – Damn straight Zelos the shizzle!

To potter29vo – Hmm... not sure if the lack of criticism is good because I'm writing well, or bad because I have no guidelines to improve with... (smiles) Works either way! Yeah, Zelos and Igaguri both seem pretty light-hearted in personality.

To Cerse Liminara – Aww... you're so mean to Zelos! XD Always laughing at his pain/death/more pain...

To Luv2Game – Now the mystery is... where are they going next?? Mwahahaha! I did not mention it in this chapter! (laughs maniacally once again, then chokes on air) Aah! Dying! o.o

To kairistwin – Glad you like it; and here's some more!

Until next time... fare thee well! Oh, and for people who like my Sheelos stories, I am indeed working on an alternate-sequel to Someone to Trust; a happy one!


	7. Not the Brightest :The Sybak Chapter:

Now that I finished my series of Sheelos one-shots, I can get back to making those two characters annoy the hell out of each other in _this_ story! Mwahaha... Oh, and if you've read my Sheelos stories, then I implore you: please read the one that I recently posted. I only have one review as of yet. Anyhoo... onward to the story!

--------------------------

Colette: _(about Zelos) _He says that this fire ignites with "one-touch". What is "one-touch"?

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I no longer feel the need to state that which is obvious... but because of those goddamn legalities, I have to tell you all that I own nothing to do with Tales of Symphonia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quest for True Love 

/Chapter VII: Not the Brightest – Sybak/

_"Zelos. Zelos, Chosen of Tethe'alla, please listen to me.."_

_ "Mmm...wha?" Zelos responded drowsily, "Who is that? Sheena? No... that doesn't sound like her..." he mused to himself while adjusting to his surroundings. The Chosen looked around, but all he saw was black. Pure darkness. "Where am I?"_

_ The female voice that had spoken let out a small chuckle, "You are within your own dream world," she explained._

_ "My own dream world?" repeated Zelos, "But this isn't like my dreams... normally I'm dreaming about my hunnies and—"_

_ "No, no," the woman interrupted, "You misunderstand me." At last, the woman stepped forward from beyond the shadows, revealing herself as the one and only goddess—Martel. "I must have worded it badly... you see, I'm not too caught up on my modern languages," Martel pulled a small dictionary out of her shirt and began flipping through it, "Oh, my mistake! I did not mean 'dream world'; I meant consciousness. Zelos, we are within your own mind... the answers to all of your questions lie here."_

_ Zelos raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and then turned around, observing every inch of... nothing. "Is my mind really this empty??" he questioned at last, "Because this is **really** pathetic!"_

_ Martel quickly shook her head, "Oh no! That isn't what I implied at all!" She tossed her book aside and approached Zelos, "I'm trying to tell you that you're hiding things from yourself," the goddess clarified, "As of now, you hold no answers to your problems. That is why I am here... to aid you."_

_ "Ooookaaay..." Zelos agreed sceptically, "And how to you plan on helping me out?"_

_ Martel smiled warmly at Zelos, "I will tell you where you can find your true love."_

_ Zelos suddenly snapped out of his confusion, "What? Really??" Martel nodded calmly. "Oh, sweet! Now we won't have to travel from town-to-town, we'll know exactly where to go and it will be **over**! I'll have won the bet!" the Chosen gently gripped Martel's shoulders and looked at her intently, "Oh, gorgeous goddess, tell me where I can find the woman for me!"_

_ "I will now tell you the location of your one love..." the goddess faded from Zelos' sight, and left behind the voice of another woman..._

_"Zelos! Hey, Zelos!"_

_He immediately recognized the voice, "What?!" Zelos shouted, "You can't honestly mean that—"_

-----))--/-(---)-/--((-----

Sheena tilted her head as she stared at Zelos; he was murmuring words that she could not understand in his sleep. "Zelos!" Sheena waved her hand in front of his face, "Hey, Zelos!"

The Chosen's eyes opened and he unexpectedly shot up into a sitting position, causing Sheena to stumble backwards after being taken off guard. "You can't honestly mean that _Sheena_ is my true love!!" he screamed, completely and utterly terrified. Sheena could do nothing but gaze at Zelos as he continued to rant, "That's impossible! I could never spend my life with that violent banshee! I mean... she's sexy but I could never deal with the fact that she thinks so much; I need a dumb girl!" he leapt to his feet and looked towards the sky, repeating in an echoey voice, "A duuuumb giiiiiiirl!!!"

............Awkward silence...............

"Zelos, what _do_ you dream about?" inquired Sheena, choosing to ignore all of Zelos' comments that made reference to her.

Zelos stopped staring at the sky, and turned to the summoner, "Sh-sheena? Oh, I get it!" he laughed to himself, "I was just dreaming! Man, that was really weird..." The Chosen then mused aloud, "I wonder if maybe the goddess _did_ speak to me and then Sheena just interrupted my fate... That would suck!"

Sheena continued to watch Zelos in confusion, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I... I had a vision!"

"You can't be serious," murmured Sheena, "What kind of vision could _you_ have possibly had?"

"Don't make assumptions now, Sheena," the Chosen griped, exaggerating an insulted tone, "It was actually a serious, life-changing vision!" Sheena was clearly not impressed. "Come ooon! At least put in an effort to humour me!"

His companion rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'm sorry that I don't see the significance of this 'vision', as you call it."

"Just you wait and see!" Zelos challenged back, "I know that my true love is out there somewhere; if the Goddess said that it's so, then damnit, it must be--"

"Hold on a sec," Sheena broke into his triumphant revelation, "The _Goddess_? Martel was in your dream, Zelos? Ugh! Don't tell me that you're having romantic fantasies that involve celestial beings now!"

"Let me finiiiish!" Tethe'alla's Chosen objected in a whiney voice, silencing Sheena because she did not want to have to listen to his childish protests. When she stopped talking, Zelos continued cheerfully, "Good! Now, as I was saying, Martel came into my dream and told me that she would give me a clue as to my love's whereabouts... and that's when _you_ woke me up! Now _you're_ going to have to suffer by going to even _more_ towns that my ultimate hunny probably isn't even in!"

Sheena folded her arms across her chest, "I can't believe that you're actually putting an effort into aggravating me."

Zelos grinned proudly, "It's what I do!" He turned to face the northern region of Tethe'alla, "We must get moving onwards to our next... uhm... hunny-scouting-place!" Sheena merely sighed at his vocabulary. "So... let's go!!"

And so, they went. After many hours of travelling through the rough terrain of Tethe'alla's field, there was still no civilization in sight. In fact, they had not crossed any towns or cities since leaving Heimdall. It goes without saying that after spending so much time with one person, one tends to being agitated by their presence: this situation is no exception, particularly for Sheena, who could no longer stand Zelos'... Zelosity. ((A/N: New word!))

"Man, how far do we have to walk?" Zelos complained, trudging along the path, "It feels like we've been travelling _forever_!"

Sheena was in no better a mood than Zelos; though where he was weary, Sheena's was frustrated. "Well Zelos, I don't _know_ how much further we have to go because _someone_ refuses to tell me which town we're going to!! And that same _someone_ decided that Heimdall – a village in the middle of nowhere – was a good place to anger villagers so that we had to _leave_ and _move on_!!"

Zelos stroked his chin in understanding, "Ah, yes, of course..." he _seemed_ to comprehend where Sheena was coming from, but then again, Zelos does have a tendency to act like something that he isn't, "...You're just moody because of those 'feminine issues', right?" The summoner's eyes widened in surprise; Zelos was far too bold for his own good. "Sheena, Sheena, Sheena... you need to learn how to control those senseless emotions—"

"**Zelos**!!" Sheena had no desire to control those so-called 'senseless emotions', and at that moment, those emotions were those of – as mentioned before – frustration. That frustration was taken out on Zelos with a swift and forceful slap across the face.

"Owww!" Zelos cradled the left side of his face in his hand, "I'm not amused by your anger anymore... it's going to leave me disfigured, and that would be a crime against nature!"

Calmed down after unleashing her rage upon Zelos, Sheena was able to block out the Chosen's pointless comments. "Tell me where we're going," she demanded coolly.

"Why?" The summoner's eye twitched slightly in impatience. She held up her hand in a slap-ready position, causing Zelos to cower, "Eep! Okay, okay! We're going to Sybak!" Sheena gawked. "What? What is it?"

"Zelos!" she scolded, "Earlier today you were shouting about how you needed 'a dumb girl'!"

"I have a tendency to change my mind," he stated calmly. Sheena sighed with blatant annoyance. "...Ooh, look! Sybak!" Zelos shouted suddenly before dashing towards the distant – yet visible – city ahead.

It took a moment for Sheena to react. "What? Ahh, Zelos! Don't leave me behind like that!" she ran after him, catching up just as they arrived at Sybak. Sheena came to a stop at Zelos' side and rested her hands on her knees, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Z-Zelos," she managed to say between breaths, "Can you just gimme a second to..." her voice trailed off when she looked up to where Zelos _had_ been, but was no longer. "Where are you?" Sheena muttered under her breath, standing upright again and looking around. She quickly caught sight of the Chosen whom was already doing what he did best: flirting.

"Hello there, beauty," he greeted the first female student that he came across.

The girl that he had hit on turned around and stared at Zelos blankly. She was wearing the Research Academy's tacky uniform, and had on rather large glasses that unfortunately attracted attention to her not-so-attractive seaweed-green eyes; her plain brown hair was left loose and frizzy, with numerous split ends. The bottom line: she was everything that Zelos wasn't. "You must be kidding me," the girl said in a droning tone.

"Heh, heh... what do you mean?" Zelos questioned, being sure to never lose his enthusiasm.

"The chances of someone like you willingly being involved with someone like me are extremely slim," she responded plainly, "It is obvious that your reason for even suggesting this is for your own personal benefit... like a bet or something that you hope to win."

Zelos was impressed by this girl's knowledge, "Wow! So if you know so much about my situation, maybe you can help me," he proposed with a contented smile, a _gorgeous_ smile that just made the girl melt.

"S-sure," she stammered, blushing, "My advice would be to return to your hometown. From my own personal observations, and also from people whom I know, it is common that one finds their 'true love' in the place that they grew up."

"Really?" The girl nodded. "That's good to know. Thank you very much, my lady!" Zelos took the girl's hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon it, "I shall not forget the help that you have given me; it will take some consideration, but I'm still pretty sure that I'll go back." The student gulped shyly and nodded again, her face redder than ever. "Goodbye!" Zelos rushed over to where Sheena was waiting, "We don't have to stay here any longer."

"Well, we're going to anyway!" said Sheena, who was not going to accept any objections, "I don't want to end up wandering around endlessly like we did to get here!"

"But it wasn't endless..." Zelos commented timidly, "See? It ended when we got here?" Sheena groaned at his foolishness. "Okay, okay," he gave in, "We'll stay here tonight. However that _does _mean that we'll have to share a room," Zelos added, winking suggestively. Sheena shook her head slowly while heading towards the inn. "I'll catch up with you later!" the Chosen yelled across the plaza as Sheena entered the inn. "Hmm... I should _really_ start thinking about whether or not to bring up the idea of going back to Meltokio... or I could catch up on my reading!"

-----))--/-(---)-/--((-----

When faced with the decision of either, one: making another decision, or two: "reading", Zelos – to no one's surprise – chose "reading". The one question left to be answered is what exactly Zelos was going to be reading.

Inside of Sybak's library, Zelos was discretely searching behind each of shelves for _something_. "Where are they?" he said to himself, reaching further in to no avail. Zelos freed his arm from behind the bookshelf and sighed, "I know that I hid them here..." He tapped his foot while recollecting his thoughts, staring down at the ground.

"Oh, man. I can't believe someone would just leave these lying around!"

"Yeah, I know! If we got caught looking at this, we'd _so_ be punished."

When Zelos overheard these whispered comments coming from a couple of boys, he knew exactly what it was that they were looking at. He lifted his head and looked over to the source of the voices, "My porn!!" he shouted. Everyone in the silent library turned their heads towards the Chosen and gaped. "My, uhm... Honestly, people! Pornography is not necessarily a perverted thing!" Zelos announced to all, "There are multiple definitions for this word and, uhm... stop making assumptions! This is a library; don't be accusing!" The people of the library all slowly returned their gaze to what they were doing except for the two boys whom had discovered Zelos' magazines. The Chosen strolled over to the boys' table and placed his hands upon it, glaring at the students, "Listen, twerps, that's _my_ porn that you're looking at!" he whispered fiercely.

"This is _yours_?" the first boy asked in disbelief, "I never knew that the Chosen was such a... a..." he stumbled, trying to think of a word that would not insult the beloved Chosen.

Zelos completed the kid's sentence, "A pervert. Yeah, you're the only one who never knew it." Zelos moved to snatch up his magazines, but he halted abruptly, "Gah, what am I doing?" he murmured to himself. The two boys looked at each other in confusion, and then looked back at Zelos. "Listen, kids, keep these if you will, but at some point you're going to realize that love is more than being turned on by... really... hot... nude... Aah! Damnit, I can't think like that!" Zelos took in a deep breath and then went on, "Just take this advice: never make a bet with a sexy ninja." With that, he made his dramatic exit.

Once Zelos was out of sight, the second boy exclaimed, "What a freak!"

-----))--/-(---)-/--((-----

Zelos walked into the inn, and was greeted by the receptionist, "Oh, Chosen! Will you being the night?"

"Yep!" he replied gleefully, "I'm with her," Zelos pointed to Sheena, who was sleeping peacefully on the left-hand bed. The receptionist appeared slightly disappointed by this. "Oh, she's only a friend," the Chosen assured, yawning, "Well, I'd best be getting to bed. Good night." Zelos stepped into the inn's attachment and lied down on the other bed. He folded his arms over his head and rested his head on his palms. He glanced towards Sheena, and then back to the ceiling, "_Oh yeah. Tomorrow we're heading for Meltokio."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelos, Zelos, Zelos... he _knows_ that Sheena doesn't want to go to Meltokio! But does he care? Nooo... ah well. It should be interesting, shouldn't it? I hope you're enjoying this story! Oh, and it's time for the replies to reviews:

To Potter29Vo – Good to hear that you liked the last chapter so much! I'd have to say that – even though I haven't completely decided how I want to end this story – it should have a happy ending. But as I said, I'm not sure how that end will be. Thanks for pointing out that I had typos; I'll be sure to fix those up.

To DarkPegasiKnight – Aww... poor Zelos, being called an idiot... Well, at least you enjoy his 'idiocy'. Heehee.

To Chosen One 2 Rise – Ooh, hot springs... that _would _be interesting! _(takes note of that)_ Thanks for the suggestion!

To Cerse Liminara – T.T You're **so cruel** to Zelos! I mean... torturing Zelos _is_ fun, and your torturing of Zelos _is _funny, but... you're **so** cruel! XD

To jellybeanz225 – Well, Meltokio is coming up next! And damn straight his groupies are going to be there! I have a feeling that it shall be a very fun chapter to write... Mwahaha.

To Luv2Game – I'm still writing, I'm still writing! Look at me go! XD Keeping reading and pitying Zelos for his awkward situations!

To Goin down 2 South Park – Thank you for reading; I'm glad that you like it!

Okay everyone, I'll update as soon as I can; and I will also be writing a New Years chapter to my holiday fic, so feel free to read that when I post it. Until next time—sayonara!


	8. The Noble Life :The Meltokio Chapter 1:

All right, I have finally made a decision in the timeslot that this story takes place in: it is _before_ the reunion of the worlds, and all of that stuff. Now, I know that some stuff doesn't mix in with the actual past (like Igaguri being awake), but bear with me. This is first and foremost humour, after all. Oh! And being that this is Meltokio and all, there will be two parts to their visit to the imperial city! This, naturally, is part one. Enjoy!!

--------------------------

Sheena: Did you see my attack??

Zelos: Oh yeah, baby. I was watching, all right.

Sheena: For some reason, I don't think that's what you were focussing on.

--------------------------

Disclaimer: Do I _have_ to say it? _(lawyers hold up threatening court forms) _Okay, okay! I don't own Tales of Symphonia!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quest for True Love

/Chapter VIII: The Noble Life – Meltokio, Part 1/

_"Sheeenaaa... oh Sheena..."_

_ In a familiar scenario, it was Sheena who opened her eyes and found that she was in the centre of darkness. "Who's there?" she asked, immediately alert despite the fact that she had just been awakened, "Don't try anything funny! Umm... whoever you are!"_

_ "Whoa, whoa!" the one who had disturbed her sleep took a step backwards, "I wasn't going to hurt you or anything of the sort. I just want to talk to you, is all. Can you let me speak?"_

_ Sheena lowered her guard and relaxed slightly; her visitor did not seem dangerous. But still... who **was** it? She did not recognize them. Their voice sounded somewhat childish, and they had a small figure with blonde hair that fell down to their shoulders. Sheena looked the person up and down, "You can speak, but... just who are you, Miss?"_

_ "**Miss**!?" the clearly insulted visitor shouted, "I'm a **male**!! In fact, I'm Mithos! Mithos the hero!"_

_ The summoner chuckled nervously, "Uh, yeah... I knew that. R-really." She was obviously humiliated as she tried to leave behind her error in judgement,  
"So... what is it that you want to discuss with me... Mithos?" A sudden realization came to Sheena, "Wait! You're the hero Mithos?? But how can you possibly be in my dreams? You're not a god, or supernatural being, or anything of the sort!"_

_ Mithos laughed maniacally, which made Sheena back away nervously. After a long, **long** time, Mithos' laughter finally subsided, and he answered her question, "Nothing of the sort... sure. But you want to know why I'm here? I've been sent by my sister to help you out with your love problems. Of course... she has more knowledge of this stuff than me."_

_ "Love problems?" Sheena repeatedly questioningly, "I don't have any love problems. I'm not even looking for romance; Zelos is."_

_ "Yes, but he already got his advice. The rules are that a single person may only get one piece of advice from the holy beings," Mithos shrugged, "It's like a law that no one has ever heard of, but you'd better believe that it exists."_

_ Sheena shook her head, "Listen, Mithos. I believe your words, however I already know where my love lies; it's somewhere in the future, in my village. That's the only place that it belongs."_

_ Mithos sighed, "Oh, please. That's like saying that people have to be married in the church of Martel, even though they don't believe in the goddess," his body twitched slightly as he spoke of the so-called 'goddess', "Take my word for it..."_

-----))--/-(---)-/--((-----

Sheena's eyes slowly opened, returning her to the surroundings of Sybak's inn. "Strange," she muttered to herself while sitting up in her bed. _"Mithos the hero... I still don't get why **he** would give me romantic advice. Maybe it's best not to ask."_ Sheena slid out from under the covers and got to her feet. She took the few steps necessary to be standing next to Zelos' bed. Even _Sheena _had to admit that while Zelos was asleep – neither hitting on her, nor touching her – there was something that could be found attractive in him. Of course, that 'something' would fade the second that he woke up. Unable to resist waking the Chosen up in a bothersome way, Sheena pinched Zelos' nose to cut off his breathing. After a moment of seemingly being fine without oxygen, Zelos abruptly shot up into a sitting position, bashing his head against Sheena. "Yowch!" the summoner exclaimed while holding her hand over her forehead, "You have a really hard head..."

Zelos' priority, however, was to breathe. He did not even take notice of the fact that his head was throbbing. "Wh... what was that about?!" he asked between gasps.

"Ugh..." Sheena groaned as she fell back onto her own bed, "I was just waking you up, but I've learnt my lesson... I'll never try a hazardous feat like _that_ again. I'm safer off going through Gaorcchia Forest alone in the dead of night..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she murmured, standing up once again, "Where are we headed to today?"

A grin spread across Zelos' face, "Meltokio," he replied smugly, looking up at Sheena from his seat on the bed. Sheena simply glared back at Zelos with a clearly disapproving expression. She has said it before, and she would stand by that statement: they were **not **going to Meltokio. "Sheena, I'm afraid that you don't have a say in the manner," Zelos stated calmly, "For you see, you are simply a tag-along on this voyage to love."

"Tag-along!?" Sheena shouted, "**I**'m the one who's trying to help you, Zelos!"

"And I appreciate it," the Chosen insisted, "But we're still going to Meltokio!"

Sheena heaved a sigh of defeat, "_Fine_. I still don't have a good feeling about this, though..."

-----))--/-(---)-/--((-----

"Ooh, Master Zelooos!"

"Where have you been?"

"We've missed yooou!!"

They had only just entered Meltokio, and already Zelos was stolen away by a mob of groupies. Sheena glared at them from a distance as they ogled Zelos with love-struck eyes. "Hunnies, hunnies, please!" Zelos waved his arms, trying to calm down the sea of women around him, "I am afraid that I will not be able to spend much time with you all while I'm here." All of the girls chorused a disappointed 'Awww...', urging Zelos to give an explanation as to why. "_But_ there will be some time for us to socialize at the party tonight!"

While all of Zelos' groupies squealed with joy, Sheena could not help but exclaim, "**What**!?"

The summoner had gone unnoticed until shouting like that. And her presence did not go well with the fangirls. "Sheena?! Yuck! What is _she_ doing here??" the first of Zelos' groupies shrieked in horror, "And on top of it, what is she doing paying attention to Master Zelos?!" The group of girls began buzzing, making various assumptions involving Sheena's relationship with Zelos. Most of the rumours were saying that Sheena used her unnatural Mizuho skills to bewitch Zelos, tricking him into becoming concerned with her.

"H-Hunnies?" Zelos tried to get the attention of his admires, but for the first time ever, they were not interested in him. "Hunnies, please! Sheena hasn't put a spell on me!"

His most outspoken groupie turned to look at him, "Then _what_ are you doing with this _wench_!?" she demanded.

"What is that supposed to mean—'wench'?!" Sheena broke in.

"Exactly what it sounds like!"

"You're going to regret that!"

Zelos swiftly ran in between the two girls before they had the chance to tear at each other's throats, just like in the old western movies where a hot prostitute/cowgirl/desert-princess would stop a duel with a mutual solution. "Don't fight!" he pleaded, "I'm only here because Sheena agreed to let me come, but that's not going to keep me from being with you!" Zelos' gaze shifted to Sheena as he continued, "I'll spend some time with each and every one of my hunnies tonight at the party that will be taking place at the hall in the noble quarters of Meltokio." Sheena sighed; now she would be forced to join Meltokio's elite at some stuffy celebration. How dull.

"Okay," the groupie queen agreed without question, "But you'd better keep to your word and spend time with _all_ of us."

"Of course I will!" Zelos assured, "Now I must request that we part ways, for there are preparations to be made, y'know?" Disappointed, his fans all reluctantly said their goodbyes and continued on their ways.

Once they were alone again, Sheena spoke up, "Zelos... a _party_? I... I'm not a party person. I don't want to go."

"But you have to!"

"And why is that?!" Sheena snapped.

"Because..." Zelos stepped towards Sheena until he was uncomfortably close. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes dramatically, causing beads of sweat to drip from Sheena's face, as she felt apprehensive of what exactly was going on. After a long moment of them simply standing there like that, Zelos grinned and said, "...You're one of my hunnies!" Sheena simply groaned and turned around, storming off towards the noble area. Zelos beamed and happily flounced after Sheena; something about making her angry brought satisfaction to him.

Upon reaching Zelos' mansion, Sheena reached for the doorknob and was about to casually let herself in when Zelos asked, "Isn't it customary to have permission before entering someone's house?"

"I don't feel the need to ask for _your_ permission, Zelos," Sheena replied coldly, opening the door and entering the house. Zelos chortled and followed the summoner into his mansion.

No sooner had they entered the house that Zelos' reliable butler Sebastian appeared in front of them, as though by magical teleportation of butlary voodoo. "Welcome back, Master Zelos and... guest..." Sebastian eyed Sheena, trying to figure out whether or not he had ever met this particular woman before.

"Sheena," she introduced herself, "I am Sheena."

"Ah, yes... It is a pleasure to meet another of Master Zelos' lady friends."

"I can assure you that I am _not_ one of his so-called 'lady friends'," Sheena corrected the butler, "I'm just a normal friend who has gotten herself into a senseless situation."

Zelos cut in, "It's not senseless! I'm still trying to find _you_ a lover!"

"_Unsuccessfully_!" Sheena retorted, glaring at the Chosen. Zelos merely glared back, but in a more light-hearted fashion. Sheena quickly gave up arguing with him, "Fine! Whatever. Do what you want! Go ahead and hold your stupid party, but get this straight: I. Am. Not. Going." There was then silence. Sheena did not budge from where she stood, keeping the same determined expression on her face; Zelos was not going to convince her otherwise. Zelos was staring directly at Sheena, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Sebastian looked at a wall across the room, never wavering his gaze at all, for that is the way of butlers. No words were spoken for a long period of time until it happened... Sheena caved. For no apparent reason at all, she simply gave in, "All right, I'll go! But you're going to regret this, Zelos!" With that, she stormed up the staircase.

Once she was out of earshot, Zelos broke into a confident laughter, "Oh, my! That was too easy!"

"Uhm... if you do not mind my intrusion..." Sebastian began uncertainly, daring to look in the direction of his master, "What exactly did you do to make Miss Sheena agree to accompany you to your festivity?"

"It's a gift," the Chosen replied, and then paused for a moment, "Well... that and I have the intimidating stare." Sebastian had a confused look on his face, but he dared not question Zelos any further. "You just have to look into someone's eyes for a long time without even flinching or blinking," Zelos explained, catching on to his butler's puzzlement, "Of course, the one that you are intimidating has to be a little vulnerable when it comes to dealing with people." Sebastian nodded in understanding; man, this went against _everything_ he had learnt in butler school! "I'm off to help my voluptuous hunny prepare for the par-tay!" Zelos announced before making his way upstairs. He opened the door of the guest room a crack only to be rejected:

"Go away."

This, of course, meant 'go ahead and let yourself in' where Zelos was concerned. The Chosen pushed the door open completely and entered the room. "Ah, I see you're already making yourself comfortable in my house!" he observed upon seeing that Sheena lying down on the room's bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Go away."

"No," Zelos directly responded to her request this time, "You have to get ready for the party."

Sheena's eyes broke away from the ceiling and she turned her head towards Zelos, "But it's still daytime. Don't _noble_ gatherings generally take place at night?"

"Yep," Zelos agreed, "But I'm just going to assume that you don't know how long it takes to get ready for a rich party." Even though he had stated that he would assume, Sheena shook her head to indicate that no, she had never been to a 'rich party'. "It takes a loooong time," he said, clearly exaggerating the 'long', "Oh, but don't worry! I'm here to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Sheena snapped, "I can get myself dressed; _thanks_."

Zelos shrugged, "Hmm... if you say so." He wandered over the closet at the back wall of the room. Sheena watched him with intrigue as he opened up the closet and pulled out a... purple dress? But it did not look so much like a dress... Zelos tossed the garment onto the bed where Sheena was. "Good luck," was all that the Chosen said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Sheena picked up the supposed dress and examined it, "How does this thing work?" She got to her feet and held the dress out in front of her; it appeared to be a complex type of wrap dress... definitely something that Sheena had never worn in her life. She attempted to test various ways that the dress _may_ fit around her body... but no matter what, it seemed that she would be revealing a lot of skin... much more than she would have liked to show. "He's trying to turn me into one of his whores," Sheena growled under her breath, "Except even more _indecent_!"

Meanwhile, Zelos was in his room, getting changed into his own noble outfit. The Chosen was cackling deviously to himself for two reasons: Sheena was surely having issues with figuring out her dress, which was funny. And also, she would look _so _sexy when she managed to get it on! After he got into his gorgeous outfit, Zelos moved over the mirror and scrutinized his appearance. Absolute perfection! He was _beyond_ perfection! But wait... there was something wrong. "My hair! I can't wear it loose – it's too casual!" The swordsman pondered for a moment, visualizing every possible hairstyle that he could pull off. He decided on a simple yet classy braid. Zelos soon came to the conclusion that braiding your own hair to perfection is a very trying task. "Sebastiiiiiaaan!!" he cried, rushing downstairs. Zelos skidded to a stop as he passed his butler, but unfortunately he skidded to a stop on a carpet, which made him trip and fall onto the hardwood floor, "**Ow**!"

Sebastian showed no sign of fear for his master, questioning as to why he was screaming, or anything of the sort. In fact, Sebastian spoke completely monotonously, "What is it that you desire, Master Zelos?"

The Chosen moaned in pain, "Help me up..." His servant obeyed and easily pulled Zelos up onto his feet. "Thanks, Sebastian. Now... Braid my hair prettily."

"As you wish, Master Zelos." Sebastian motioned for Zelos to sit down on a nearby chair. He did so, and then Sebastian began twisted Zelos' hair into a lovely braid. It was at this moment that Sheena made her way down the stairs. Naturally, the sight of the esteemed Chosen having his hair braided by his butler was rather amusing to Sheena, and she promptly broke into a fit of laughter. "Ah, Miss Sheena," Sebastian observed calmly.

"Sheena?!" Zelos quickly turned his head around – hitting Sebastian with his braided hair – and looked at the laughing Sheena. At first, he was rather humiliated because he was relying on Sebastian to make him beautiful, but that embarrassment faded once he caught sight of... her. Sheena. Wearing the dress. Hearts shone in Zelos' eyes at he looked the summoner up and down, "You're looking **so** gorgeous!"

"Qu...quiet, Zelos!" Sheena shouted, folding her arms in front of her chest, "This is _really_ awkward!" The Chosen slowly began walking towards Sheena, a mesmerized look in his eyes. "Z-Zelos... cut it out," Sheena backed away as Zelos moved even closer.

"I can't help it," he said emotionlessly, "I am no longer in control..."

The Mizuho native rushed to the top of the stairs, "Well then, get in control and finish having your hair braided!"

Zelos frowned, "Aww... you had to bring that up... We'll finish this later," he winked and then returned to Sebastian. Sheena sighed; now that she had escaped Zelos hitting on her, all that she had to do was... keep everyone _else_ in Meltokio from judging her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I _would_ have made this an extra-long chapter and included the party, but I figured that it would be better to just post this much now rather than making you guys all wait longer. Anyway... here are my replies to reviews:

To Tsuruoka – I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

To Adriatic – You must get your hands on the game! It is awesome! Ahem... Zelos losing his womanizing attitude... it _could_ happen. As you could tell, he's starting to rethink his ways! Whoa.. _revelation_!! Heh...

To mizu – I'm writing more! I shall not stop! ...Well, until the story's finished, anyway.

To Potter29Vo – Now Zelos isn't the only one being visited by ancient heroes! Ha! Wow, I feel special for being in your favourite! Heehee. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

To Cerse Liminara – I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you're so cruel to Zelos! Heh. Glad you were amused by the library scene!

To jellybeanz225 – Well, Zelos didn't have a dream, but Sheena did! Yay! Hope you're enjoying the Meltokio chapter(s)!

To Phoenix5017 – I know! When I chose to get Kratos back in the party, I didn't think it would end like that! And that is how Zelos came to be my favourite character...

To Silver's Shadow Tamer – Thanks you very much for the compliments; welcome to the ToS section!


	9. Right to Party :The Meltokio Chapter 2:

Hooray! I'm updating again! Look at me tyyyype! _(gets hit in the head with a shoe)_ Ow! Okay, okay, here's the stupid story... Wait! It's not stupid! I take it back! Aaah!! _(Raine randomly comes and drags The Zelda Master away before she goes insane... more-so)_

--------------------------

Zelos: _(to Sheena)_ Oh, brother. Is your chest the only part of you that's well endowed?

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I may not own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own a copy of Fozzy's new CD, "All That Remains". Score!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quest for True Love 

/Chapter IX: The Right to Party – Meltokio, Part 2/

Zelos examined his reflection in his bedroom mirror yet another time, only now his hair was finally tied back into a lovely braid. "Now _this_ is perfect," he beamed, looking over his appearance again and again from different angles.

"I definitely agree, Master Zelos."

"Aah!!" Zelos jumped at the sudden comment from his butler, "Sebastian! Where did you come from??" The Chosen dramatically clutched his chest where his heart would be, simply staring at Sebastian who stood poised at the doorway.

"I am everywhere; for that is the way of us butlers, Master Zelos."

Zelos chuckled nervously, "I'm... happy for you..." he commented uncertainly, but then quickly regained his composure as he cleared his throat, "Well, I certainly appreciate your accurate judgement." Sebastian bowed in gratitude, and then silently let himself out of the room... naturally, it was still unknown as to _why_ he was in the Chosen's room, but he just left nonetheless. Zelos shook his head slightly to himself, _"I attract the weirdest people to me..."_

"Zelos."

The Meltokio noble jumped in surprise again, only this time it had been Sheena speaking from his doorway. He gave a fake cough, acting as though that were the reason that he was caught so off guard. "Oh, Sheena!" he exclaimed after his supposed cough, "You've come to visit me in my room? How bold of you!"

"How moronic..." Sheena murmured, rolling her eyes.

Zelos wandered over to where Sheena stood, "But seriously, what brings you here, my voluptuous hunny?" he questioned, eyeing the curves of Sheena's body in the process.

The ninja fumed, "Look me in the eyes and stop calling me your voluptuous hunny!!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Zelos waved his arms defensively, "No need to shout, my violent banshee."

Naturally, the fact that he added 'my violent banshee' did not help his cause. Sheena took in a deep breath, and released it in a sigh, "Never mind! I can't talk to you for two minutes without being appalled!" She turned around and walked out of the room. Zelos called for her to wait, but she completely ignored him. Persistent on having Sheena tell him what she wanted to say, the Chosen reached forward to grip onto Sheena's shoulder and hold her back... but he missed his target. Zelos _accidentally_ grasped the strap that held up the top part of Sheena's dress, and he _accidentally_ untied it, _accidentally _causing her upper body to become completely exposed. The irony of it all was that it really was an accident; however there was no chance that Sheena would believe that. "Z-Zelos! You pervert!!" she shrieked, throwing her arms in front of her chest to cover up.

"Ah..." Zelos was honestly speechless; he could not find any words. It was... humiliating! Had this been a random girl, he would have enjoyed himself... but this was his _friend_! It would be like seeing _Sebastian_ in the nude... or his _sister_! Both very bad images for the Chosen's mind. Even though this was extremely embarrassing for both Zelos and Sheena, he was not about to look away. After all, he still found her really hot. "I'm sorry, Sheena! I didn't mean to..." he apologized at last while staring at her bare back, since she had not turned around to face him.

"You're _sorry_!? You didn't _mean to_!?" she retorted, "I highly doubt that, you disgusting pervert! You've gone too far this time!!" Sheena hurried to the spare room to fix her dress again... perhaps finding it necessary to double-knot the halter at the back.

When he finally came to grips with what a stupid mistake he had just made, Zelos stepped back into his room, sitting down on the bed. "That... didn't feel right..." he commented to himself. Immediately after speaking those words, Zelos raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Ah! What did I just say?? No. No, no, no. It _did_ feel right. _Very_ right. Yeah..." He rubbed his temples, thinking, "Argh... What's going on? Why do I feel...bad?"

"Because you have some decency, Master Zelos."

"Stop doing that!!" Zelos shouted at his servant, who had spontaneously appeared next to him.

Sebastian bowed remorsefully, "My deepest apologies, sir. I shall leave you alone to reflect." Sebastian then vanished from the Chosen's sight again.

"Reflect... sure..." Reflecting was not one of the Chosen's greatest talents; he was more of a 'screw thinking' type of person. But still, he did not simply want to ignore the questions in his mind. Then – as a substitute to looking within – Zelos walked over to the wall and bashed his head against it repeatedly in an attempt to beat out the answer, "Damnit! Why am I acting so considerate? It makes no sense!"

As Zelos continued to lose brain cells, Sheena exited the guest room and made her way towards the staircase, passing Zelos' room on the way. When Sheena heard smash after smash coming from inside of his room, she could not resist curiosity, and so she peered inside to find Zelos still hitting his head against the wall while uttering questions to himself. "Idiot Chosen," Sheena commented to herself before making her way back downstairs.

-----))--/-(---)-/--((-----

Zelos and Sheena met up just outside of his mansion before heading to the party hall. Sheena was still blushing from the embarrassment of what had happened earlier, and even Zelos was a little red with humiliation. Without exchanging any words, they began on their way across the noble quarters. Stares were sent in their direction from random people on the streets, and with each stare, Sheena felt compelled to ask, "Do you want to go on ahead without me?" to which Zelos would reply, "No, no! I could never abandon one of my hunnies like that!" And each time, Sheena would either glare at Zelos after being called his 'hunny', she would go all out and shove him... never so much as to actually knock him down, of course. Just a warning.

The moment that they came within a ten-metre radius of the party hall, a swarm of groupies hovered about the Chosen, "Ooh, Zelos! You finally made! I'm, like, soooo happy!" "Hurry and come in! I'm really looking forward to spending some time with you, Chosen!" "Eeeee! Zelos! You look **so** cute in that outfit! Do you want to dance??"

Sheena backed away until she was a safe distance from the fangirls. They had not yet even entered the building, and already Sheena was searching for a way out. It was not long before a few girls dragged Zelos inside, and Sheena could do nothing but watch. Sometimes it was hard not to pity the Chosen. As Zelos was being carried away, he called something out to Sheena, but there was no way that she could have heard him over the bustling of every woman in the area. For all Sheena knew, he could have said anything from "Save me!" to "Don't interrupt me at any point during the night!" Even though the crowd exasperated her, Sheena followed suit and entered the party hall.

Even in the entrance lobby, Sheena felt out of place. The receptionist was dressed up in a fancy ensemble, and the noblemen and noblewomen were also looking rather dapper: the men wearing various styles of tuxedos – from a knightly fashion, to the classic suit – and the women wore long, elegant gowns... Long?! _"Wait... Why is it only me stuck wearing something so skimpy?! That stupid Chosen... he would do anything to get a free show!" _Sheena seethed inwardly. Apparently she appeared rather angry on the surface as well, because two girls walking by took one look at her and commented on her moody demeanour. Overhearing them, Sheena quickly forced herself to calm down, and then made her way into the actual hall. Inside, she felt even _more_ unsuited for this environment. On the dance floor, nobles were ballroom dancing together – something that Sheena had never done in her life – and those who were not dancing were eating exotic foods that Sheena had never heard of. The summoner unconsciously moved off into a far corner of the room where she would hopefully go unnoticed... _hopefully_. Such was not the reality, however.

"Jeez, will you get a load of that Mizuho girl?" one of the noblewomen asked another. Sheena lifted her head and glanced towards the two girls upon hearing conversation about herself. "She's been given the honour of travelling about with Zelos, and yet she sits all alone, trying to look desperate for attention!"

The second girl giggled, "I _know_! But I must say, that outfit of hers says that she's desperate for something _other_ than attention!" Both of the nobles broke into laughter, which sent Sheena into a fit of pure fury.

"Are you implying that **I**'m a slut?!" she exclaimed, moving to strangle either of the two girls. Before she got the chance to lay a hand on them, her arm was caught, "Huh?" Sheena turned around to find herself facing a nobleman who was not Zelos.

This man had blonde hair that fell gracefully just above his shoulders, and dazzling, emerald green eyes. There was a smile on his lips as he looked at the enraged, and now perplexed, ninja. "You'd best keep your temper under control here," he spoke at last; what a clear and charming voice he had! "You wouldn't want a start a scene, would you?"

Sheena nodded, "Ah... right... thank you, uhm...?"

"My name is Jean-Christophe, if that was what you were wondering," the man introduced himself, "But feel free to simply call me either Jean, or Christophe." Sheena merely nodded again; she felt rather sceptical of this man. He seemed very king and proper, but he was definitely not a typical guy. After all... who in Tethe'alla has a name like 'Jean-Christophe'?? "Would you care to dance?" Jean asked, finally releasing Sheena from the grip that he had on her arm.

_"D-Dance?"_ Sheena thought nervously, "Umm... I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like dancing..."

She had expected him to respond with something like 'oh, come on! It'll be fun!', however he did not. "Very well. I won't force it upon you. Would you care to talk, then?"

The summoner was very surprised by how courteous Jean was. _"I guess not all nobles are like Zelos... Heh. I shouldn't be surprised."_ She forced a smile, "Yes. I would like that."

While Sheena and Jean-Christophe carried on a conversation, Zelos was dancing with one of his hunnies. _"Ah, heaven,"_ Zelos thought to himself, clearly enjoying the rich atmosphere: the blatant gossiping between nobles, the scent of perfume on all of the women, the... Sheena talking with a rich man? _"That's kinda weird..."_ Zelos thought to himself for a moment before noticing that his dance partner had stopped dancing. "Is something wrong, hunny?" he asked.

"Not at all," the girl replied, "I just had a strong, sudden urge to do _this_..." She threw her arms around Zelos' neck and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her lips against his forcefully.

At first, Zelos was surprised... but that did not last to long, as he soon kissed her back, _"Bah. Forget about Sheena. This is **way** more fun!"_

Sheena and Jean were still talking, when the noble suddenly asked, "Would you like to go somewhere more... private?" he questioned suggestively.

"Wh-what?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"You know very well what I mean..." Jean stated, stroking the side of Sheena's face affectionately.

The summoner jumped up from the seat that she was in, "Whoa! And here I thought I'd actually met someone _decent_!" she shouted, causing several surrounding people to look towards them, "I guess that's just a distant dream, isn't it?! Don't follow me!" Sheena stormed off up the nearby staircase to the balcony. She folded her arms over the railing and rested her chin on her arms, looking down at everyone below. She saw that repulsive Jean-Christophe making up some excuse that explained the way that she had stomped away, and she also saw Zelos making out with a random groupie. "Guys, they're all the same," Sheena grumbled. She closed her eyes and imagined what the ideal man would be like:

He would be from Mizuho – that was for sure – and maybe he would be a fighter... but not one so focussed on training that he would never be able to spend time alone with her; she would want to be with him often. And of course he would be very handsome – not in the way that Zelos was handsome, but perhaps more masculine. And his embrace would have to be warm and welcoming... every time they were united after being apart for a long time, Sheena would want to feel like she was home again when he took her in her arms.

Sheena heaved a dreamful sigh just imagining this perfect man. She could almost feel his strong arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest... Wait a second. She _could_ feel it. Sheena opened her eyes and cautiously turned her head to face the person behind her. "Zelos!!" she screamed upon seeing that it was the Chosen holding her close. "Get off of me!" Sheena swiftly squirmed out of his grip and completely turned around to face him.

"I couldn't resist!" Zelos grinned mischievously, "Seeing you with your head in the clouds like that... Tell me... were you thinking about me?"

"_Not at all_," Sheena stated plainly, leaning against the railing once again.

Zelos stood next to her, watching as many of the nobles made their way out of the main hall, "Looks like the party's coming to an end," he observed. Sheena nodded in agreement. "Damn..." he muttered despairingly, "...I still didn't get laid." A smile graced Sheena's face as she suppressed laughter, but she could not hold it back for long, and she sniggered aloud. "Aww... are you laughing at me?" Zelos asked, pretending to be offended.

"I'm sorry, Zelos," the summoner forced herself to say between laughs, "You're just even more pathetic than I imagined."

"That's it!" Zelos said impatiently, yet jokingly. He took a hold of Sheena's left arm and forced her to face him, "Just for that comment, you owe me a dance." He placed his free hand on Sheena's hip, and slid his other hand along Sheena's arm until his fingers were laced with hers. Sheena blinked several times, simply staring at the Chosen. "No objections," Zelos insisted resolutely, "Just follow my lead." They stepped gracefully around the small area of the balcony; Sheena occasionally tripped over either her foot or Zelos', but was overall a rather refined dancing partner. And Zelos was rather impressive, too... by means that he did not try anything funny, such as grabbing Sheena's derriere. Of course, it did not matter that they were both fairly talented, because they were _still_ on a tiny balcony. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong. And that something happened when Sheena had one of her uncoordinated moments right by the edge of the terrace. She stumbled backwards and shrieked, quickly realized that she was coming near to plummeting to the floor below. Zelos swiftly caught her and pulled her back up, "Shh! You don't want to attract any attention!" he whispered fiercely.

"What was that scream?" a voice asked.

Beads of sweat slid along the Chosen's face, "Ah, man... and I'd come up here to _escape_ attention..." Zelos took a firm grip on Sheena's arm again, "Come on, I know a back exit." Without awaiting a reply, he pulled Sheena back towards the stairwell.

-----))--/-(---)-/--((-----

It was a good thing that Zelos was so familiar with Meltokio. Because of it, he and Sheena managed to get back to his mansion without being hassled by any of the nobles. As they entered the house, Sheena asked, "Are you going to be staying in Meltokio now?"

The Chosen looked at her bemusedly, "Hmm? Why would I do that? I didn't find anyone of particular interest."

"But..." Sheena thought back to how she had seen Zelos in a lip-lock with one of the noblewomen, "You seemed to be making yourself pretty comfortable with one of the girls back at the party."

Zelos chuckled, "_One_? I must have made out with at least twelve and a half women today!"

Sheena gaped, "You... you were getting close to _all_ of them and—" she paused, taking something into account, "...twelve and a _half_?"

"Don't question it, mmkay?"

"Sure..." Sheena agreed absent-mindedly.

"But seriously," Zelos stroked his chin in thought, closing his eyes to add to the drama, "I'm not going to stick around here if I'm looking for this so-called 'true love'. The people here... I can't stand being around them for a couple of hours, let alone a lifetime. I need somewhere serene, quiet... like Ozette." His eyes snapped open and shone brightly, "Yes! Ozette, that's the place! That's where the love of my life is!"

"Ozette?" Sheena repeated, "Well... all right. No objections here. It can't be any worse than Meltokio."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huzzah! Meltokio is complete! Now, to respond to all of your lovely reviews:

To Macross-Green – I stated it in the beginning AN of the last chapter that I've decided that this story takes place before ToS, so no other characters make appearances. (Under familiar terms, anyway) Ah, yes... I guess the whole Heimdall thing didn't make too much sense, did it? _(sweatdrop)_ Oh well. Thank you very much for your feedback.

To Adriatic – Mithos is _always_ a piece of cake to beat. Heehee... Regal's noble outfit makes me giggle. Then again... most of the different costumes make me giggle... including Zelos' lovely speedo. And _(scratchs 'freak' and 'nerd' from list of insults to Colette)_ I am both a freak and nerd. I'm cool; Colette's not. It's great to pinch people's noses while they're sleeping! Ehm... not that I've been so cruel as to do it or anything...

To mizu – I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story so much!

To Justin T. Melanson – Ooh, my writing's suspenseful? Go me! I have kinda-maybe-talent! Yeah. Peace to you, too! ('Peace' is such an awesome parting word...)

To DownerLithium – Lost your password and e-mail address? Well that just sucks major arse. Glad you're still reading this fic and lovin' it, though.

To CerseLiminara – No, no. Not a girly man. Zelos is an _effeminate_ man. There's a big difference.

To Zelos Rocks! – First off... the name you use is awesome. XD Also, thanks so much for reading. I'm really glad to hear that you like it so much. (Laughing an entire chapter is gooood.)

To Angel Lily-chan – It's always nice to hear that my writing is amusing. None of the other characters are going to be in the story, though, since this takes place before ToS. (Perhaps I'll give Presea a cameo appearance in Ozette...)

To Freakyleaf – Ah, thank you for returning the reviewing favour! Also, it's great that you like this story. Hope you keep reading!

To kitty-81090 – Well, die no longer waiting for the new chapter, because you just read it! Hooray!

To Katrina-chan – Glad you like it! And as for the pairing... _(taunting voice) _You'll seeee...

Thanks for reading anyone! I'll do my best to update soon!


	10. Foolproof :The Ozette Chapter:

I must write! Gotta write, gotta write. Sorry for the update delay! Y'know... school and crap. After this chapter, there are only going to be two more. (There was originally only going to be one, but I realized that I forgot about good ol' Altamira. Whoops.) Oh! And Corrine's making his presence known in this chapter! Yaaay- Regal: We must protect... Presea: ...this world... Sheena: ...with our own hands. Zelos: And speaking of hands, I think I'll put mine... Sheena: Ugh, idiot- 

Disclaimer: I'm feeling lazy at the moment, so let's just say it – I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything about it.

-

The Quest for True Love 

/Chapter X: Foolproof – Ozette/

"Miss Sheena, please... Master Zelos has requested that I awaken you, so please rise quickly."

The summoner yawned, rolling onto her back so that she could look at Zelos' butler, whom was towering over her. "Sebastian, I'll get up," Sheena assured as though she had said it five times before... when really she had only said it three times, "You don't need to stay here and make sure that I do as I'm told."

Sebastian responded apologetically, "On the contrary, Miss Sheena, Master Zelos' exact words were: 'wake up my sweet hunny Sheena for me, and make sure that she's actually gotten up before you leave.' Therefore, I must remain here... for it is my duty." With that clarified, the servant stood his ground, determined not to betray his master's trust. Sheena sighed loudly; there was no point in objecting. She forced herself to overcome her drowsiness and sat up in the bed. "That is a good beginning, Miss Sheena... now you must get _out_ of the bed."

Sheena groaned, glaring at the butler. "_Out_ yourself!" she shouted, finally losing her patience. The Mizuho native grabbed a pillow and vigorously threw it at poor, poor Sebastian. Finally getting the point, the servant exited the room without complaint. Sheena sighed again and tiredly got out of the bed. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wearing the formal outfit from the party the night before. "Ugh," Sheena felt partially disgusted with herself for wearing that dress at all. She quickly got changed into her regular clothes while keeping an eye on the doorway at all times to make sure that Zelos did not peek inside. After getting her Mizuho clothing on, Sheena secured a pink ribbon in her hair and then left the room.

She wandered across the hallway and peered over the railing to have a view of Zelos' living room below. The idiot Chosen was conversing with Sebastian about _some_ topic that was making the butler shift unnervingly in his seat. She could not help but smile; Zelos was probably just recounting some of the make-out sessions that he had had with "twelve and a half" noblewomen the night before, and Sebastian must have found it awkward to hear his master speak of such things. Or at least, that is what she presumed until she heard... "Ah, man, Sebastian! You should have seen it! It was _beautiful_! I mean, a simple little tug and an exposed chest! Damn, that was hot!"

Speaking of hot, that is exactly how Sheena's cheeks were feeling at that moment in a mixture of embarrassment... and mainly rage. Zelos was telling Sebastian about how he had 'accidentally' stripped Sheena of half of her dress. "You... you pervert!" she shrieked, her voice echoing through the spacious mansion. Zelos had a petrified expression on his face as he slowly and cautiously tilted his head up to catch sight of the 'violent demonic banshee', as he so commonly referred to her. "You said it was a mishap!" Sheena continued to scream, "And... and... you didn't even see anything! Now you're gloating about it!" It took a moment for her rage to sink in, but once it did, Zelos 'meep'ed, sprang up from his seat and dashed towards the door. "Get back here, you idiot!" Sheena shouted after him, heading down the stairs.

Zelos quickly glanced back and saw the Mizuho native advancing on him. It was like a bad horror movie as Tethe'alla's Chosen made an attempt to open the door to no avail, as the doorknob was not agreeing with him. "Crap, oh crap!" Zelos continued to struggle with the doorknob, pushing against the door with his foot for some form of aid.

"Zeloooos..." Sheena's voice rang eerily.

The Chosen squealed nervously at the sound of her steadily approaching. Sebastian was struggling to keep himself from sniggering at his master's sad display. Finally, after what seemed hours, Sheena stepped up behind Zelos. The swordsman saw her shadow stretch across the doorway in front of him, and it made him freeze right there. Gulping, Zelos turned himself around to face his punishment. Was it going to be something cruel and unusual, or just the normal whack over the head? Sheena began stretching her arm forward, and Zelos closed his eyes as though it were some form of shield. Seeing nothing but the back of his own eyelids, Zelos awaited the worse... and he waited... and waited... "Hey, what gives?" he questioned, opening his eyes again.

A smirk appeared on Sheena's face as she calmly twisted the doorknob that had caused Zelos so much trouble, and then pushed the door open. The inevitable result: Zelos fell backwards, down the stairs in front of his mansion, earning quite a few stares along the way. With a groan, he forced himself to sit up, only to be pushed back down as Sheena pressed her foot down on his chest. "Say you're sorry!" she demanded.

People stopped in the street to stare at the feuding friends. Zelos gave a nervous smile, "Sh-Sheena... can't we discuss this somewhere else?" Needless to say, his choice of words simply peaked the interest of the nobles passing by... that and the fact that Sheena was holding him down so easily. There came no reply from the summoner, and she only pressed down harder on his torso. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Fine, I'll say it!" The curious strangers leaned closer to have better earshot as the renowned Chosen caved, "I... I'm sorry for lying to Sebastian about seeing your melons..." Sheena gave a disapproving look and pushed him against the ground even more. "Ah, ah! Bare chest!"

"That'll do," Sheena declared, allowing the Chosen to get to his feet. He dusted himself off and acted as though nothing had happened. "Come on, if we're headed for Ozette, then we'd better leave as soon as we can to arrive before sundown." Zelos nodded in agreement, covering up the piercing pain that his chest was in.

After a prompt farewell to Sebastian, they were on their way to Ozette. As they travelled through Gaoracchia Forest, Sheena warned Zelos, "Don't wander off, okay? You could easily get lost in..." her voice trailed off and she stopped walking. There were no sounds of Zelos following her. Sheena sighed deeply, "Oh please, you've got to be kidding me." The ninja's suspicions were confirmed when Zelos' scream rose through the dark forest. "Damnit, Zelos!" Preparing for the worst situation, Sheena pulled out a few spell cards, "Come on, Corrine!"

A shroud of mist appeared in front of Sheena, and a small creature emerged from it. The animal called Corrine was yellow and cat-like with three aqua coloured tails. "What's going on, Sheena?" he questioned, "You haven't summoned me for a while..." The tone of the spirit's last comment was rather gloomy.

"I'm sorry, Corrine," Sheena apologized sincerely, "I've been busy... but you're help is really needed now. You see—"

"Oh, for the love of Martel, it's going to **eat me**!"

Both Sheena and Corrine sweatdropped as they looked off in the direction that the voice came from. "I see what you mean," the tiny summon spirit stated, "Don't worry. I'll help the guy out." Corrine dashed off along the pathway, and Sheena followed at her own pace. She was confident that Corrine could take care of things on his own.

The summoner finally caught sight of Zelos and Corrine up ahead, and... a pumpkin-head monster? Sheena shook her head slowly to herself upon realizing that it was only the weak monster that had terrified Zelos. That was not the only thing that Zelos was afraid of, however. Corrine effortlessly took out the monster and then turned to face the Chosen, "You okay, strongman?" the summon spirit asked tauntingly.

"Ahh, what are you!" Zelos shouted, "G... get back!" He kicked at Corrine, forcing the animal to retreat to Sheena. She sent a glare in Zelos' direction, which confused the Chosen. "Huh? Why are you angry? What _is_ that thing?"

Sheena clenched her fists to suppress the annoyance that she was feeling. "That _thing_, as you put it, it a summon spirit! And my best friend, I'll have you know!" she yelled.

Zelos looked at Corrine and blinked, "That's... your best friend? Aw, Sheena! That's so _sad_! You look to an animal for companionship – you really need a man!"

"Oh, shut and follow me, you idiot! And don't get lost this time!" Sheena stormed off, Corrine at her heels. Still perplexed as to why Sheena was so upset, Zelos could only follow her obediently until they arrived at Ozette.

As soon as the small group entered the forest-bound town, they could see why it was nicknamed 'the quiescent village'. In fact, had it not been known that Ozette was indeed a place where _people_ lived they would have assumed that this was some abandoned ghost town. Zelos outstretched his arms, yawning loudly. "Man, just the mood of this place is making me bushed," the Chosen commented in the midst of his yawn.

"Too bad!" Sheena snapped, "You wanted to come here to find a girl, then you're going to find a girl!"

"Is this you're weird way of encouraging me, Sheena?" Zelos asked slyly as he turned to face Sheena, an unwavering grin present on his face, "Aw, I appreciate it! Hey, let's work on finding you a hot guy here, too, okay?"

The summoner frowned and shoved Zelos backwards, "Don't be stupid!"

"Fine, fine... I'll let you man-hunt on your own terms..." Considering that Sheena had expected such a reply from Zelos, she merely ignored him and pressed on further into the village. Zelos and Corrine, once again, followed without uttering a sound. It took a fairly long walked before any civilization even came into view... What was this civilization? A man. Zelos did not like this. "Aw, jeez! We hike along this dingy path for, like... twenty minutes, and what do we get? Some old dude in a hat that greets every person that's pathetic enough to come out here!"

Corrine looked up at Zelos challengingly, "So you mean to say pathetic people like us?"

"Oh, keep your trap shut, furball."

Sheena muttered to herself, yet loudly enough for Zelos to hear, "You're picking a fight with a summon spirit. _That_ is pathetic." Hurt, Zelos sulked silently as he wandered deeper into the discreet village. "Well, Corrine, what do you think about the situation I've gotten myself in?"

Never taking his eyes off of the Chosen, Corrine replied with a question of his own, "...How in Tethe'alla did you end up in this scenario, anyway!"

And so, while Zelos went off on his own mini-quest to find interesting women in Ozette, Sheena finally filled Corrine in on everything that had happened since she recounted the swordsman in Altamira. They sat on the branch-like trail that led up the town's item shop as Sheena spoke; from that spot, they could keep an eye on Zelos at all times, too. Finally, after Sheena finished describing the most recent goings-on at Meltokio, Corrine gave his input: "You... told him that if he could find a woman, he could see you naked?" The ninja blushed furiously as she lowered her head, nodding it slowly. "Sheena, what were you thinking? I don't even know this guy I can tell he's a total pervert!"

"Well _yeah_!" Sheena agreed without query, "But, I mean... I had a plan. I just can't really recall it..."

Corrine slowly shook his head, "Oh, Sheena..."

"Cut it out, Corrine!" she snapped, "You don't have to act like you pity me!"

"But I'm not acting," the summon spirit looked up at his summoner, "I really, _truly_ feel bad for you." Groaning, Sheena propped her elbow on her leg and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "So what are you going to do now? Keep travelling with this psychopath?"

"He's _not_ a psychopath, Corrine," Sheena defended, "Just a pervert, as you stated the first time." Her tone suddenly changed as she asked, "Oh, what have I gotten myself into?"

The animal sighed, getting himself into 'reassuring mode'. "Don't worry, Sheena," he 'reassured', "After this town, there's only one left, right? He's not going to find anyone, so you'll win the bet and be on easy streak! ...Right?"

Rubbing her forehead exasperatingly, Sheena murmured, "I hope so..."

Then, Zelos made his grand re-entrance. The door of the item shop swung open and Zelos bounced out gleefully, a bag of supplies in his hand. "Hey! You two still moping around out here?" he questioned, strutting over to where Sheena and Corrine sat. Sheena simply shook her head to herself. "Fine. Be that way. I came up with a foolproof way to spy out a woman's intentions!"

Although Sheena could tell that it was going to be some ridiculous plan, she was compelled to ask: "What is it?"

"Well, since you _asked_..." Zelos began as though he would not have even bothered saying had she not inquired, "You know how in order to find out a monster's foibles, you use a magic lens, right?" Sheena nodded sceptically; for the love of Martel, what went on in this man's mind? "So I figure, people have never even _tried_ to look at a human through a magic lens!"

"Zelos, are you sober?" Sheena questioned quite seriously. Did Ozette even _have_ any pubs that he could get wasted at?

That idiotic grin on his face, Zelos replied matter-of-factly, "_No_. What ever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, just a hunch..."

The Chosen of Tethe'alla reached into his bag of supplies and pulled out a magic lens, "Now, to give this sucker a try..." He held the lens in front of his eye, looking through it at Sheena, "Hmm... using the ol' Card of Water, eh?"

Sheena jumped slightly, startled, "What the—Give me that!" She bounded up from her seat on the ground and went over to where Zelos was, making a move to snatch the lens from Zelos, but he quickly jerked back. Holding the item over his head, Zelos smirked as Sheena continued trying to get it from him. "Oh, come on! You have me curious now..."

"Hehehehe," Zelos chuckled, dropping the magic lens into Sheena's hand, "Go ahead. I bought _plenty_ more! After all, there are many ladies to be educated on." He began walked down along the branch pathway, but stopped and turned around as he reached the end, "I'm just gonna go and check out the remainder of the women on my own, mm-kay? You and Corrine can continue your little girl talk."

"I'm a boy!" Corrine yelled.

"Of course you are," Zelos agreed absent-mindedly, "See ya later!"

Corrine ran a few steps after the Chosen, but stopped short, deciding that it would just be a waste of time to chase him. "Forget about calling him a pervert, I have a better nickname," the summon spirit looked back towards Sheena, "From this day forth, he shall be The Manwhore!"

"Don't be harsh..." Sheena scolded monotonously, her mind focussed on something else, "Wow. You have a lot of hit points."

Her companion was confused for a moment, until he noticed that... "Sheena! Why are you sinking to his level and abusing that magic lens' powers?"

Sweating nervously, Sheena lowered the lens, "It's cool!" she defended her, "I mean... I-it's useful to, umm..." Sighing, the summoner threw the lens to her spirit, "Go and hide it somewhere where I'll never find it and use it again." Nodding, Corrine ran off with the magic lens and proceeded to bury it in a random spot. The two friends then made their way to Ozette's inn where they would be staying for the night.

Of course, all the while, Zelos was wandering around town while spying on people with a magic lens. Inconspicuous? I think not. "Chosen, what in the name of the goddess Martel are you doing?" a woman asked, giving Zelos a curious look.

"Erm..." Zelos glanced from the girl to the magic lens, and then back to the girl again, "You mean... with this magic lens?" She nodded. "It's, uh... a fashion statement!" he responded quickly, "You wear it as... a monocle!"

"Okaaay..." the woman humoured him, _"People always tell me that the Chosen has such **good** fashion advice... What's gotten into him?"_

Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Zelos stammered, "Ah... I'm sorry to leave you so hurriedly, but I really must be on my way, Alanah." How did he know her name? Magic lens! Of course, she did not even consider that... and was confused. "Bye!" With that, Zelos swiftly got the hell out of there and made his way to the inn to avoid making any other lame excuses. He would end up ruining his reputation, and that simply could _not_ happen. After granting the innkeeper a description of Sheena, the woman pointed him towards the room that he would be staying in that night. When he entered the room, he saw Sheena sitting on one of the beds, reading a book, and Corrine was nowhere to be seen. Zelos gathered that the summon spirit must have gone to... wherever summon spirits go when they are not summoned. Without so much as a word, Zelos plopped himself down on the other bed and yawned loudly.

"Find out anything interesting?" Sheena inquired, taking notice of his entrance.

"Nah," he replied, "This place really is the boondocks. Nothing interesting here. You know what that means, don't you?" Zelos had a mischievous tone in his voice as Sheena cautiously shook her head. "We're going to Altamira!" he beamed.

Sheena's eyes widened and she dropped her book to the floor, "Nooooo!"

-

Poor, poor Sheena... she probably thought that she'd escape the quote unquote "gaudy resort". So much for that, eh? Mwahaha... Here are the responses to reviews (well... some of them. I had a lot this chapter, which is a good thing!):

To Justin T. Melanson – Yep, yep. The side of Zelos that dislikes Meltokio... Blows your mind, eh? Of course, he doesn't seem to fond of the way things run in Ozette, either... Heh.

To Hurricane – Dude! The author 'Hurricane Legault' on this site _is_ you! _(had suspicions about it before)_ Heehee. Glad you like the story.

To Zelos Rocks! – Yay! I have been told I rock! That must make it true! XD I hope you keep enjoying the story.

To TetsuoTsubushi – Trust me, trust me. I know where I'm going with the time setting that I've chosen. _(smile)_ Have faith! It shall work out!

To Freakyleaf – Woohoo! Did this chapter manage to keep you laughing, too?

To SmileBeHappy – Hooray, I have been the receiver of a first ToS review! _(feels special)_ And it was a good review, too. Yipee!

To jellybeanz225 – Sheena was the 1/2 woman that Zelos kissed? How so? _(is now curious if she implied something)_ Hmm... perhaps I shall bring Jean-Christophe back in the next chapter for a little appearance...

To ObviousMan – Fear the magic of butlers! They have strict, magical powers that make them capable of **anything**!

To Rose-Wisteria – Your review made my day! (back when I first got the review, of course.) Thanks so much for all of your praise; it in itself is enough to keep me writing! Heh. You'll get to see how the 'mystery pairing' of this story will play out very soon—two chapters from now to be exact!

To Adriatic – I can never get enough grade for the x10 exp. feature... Oh well! Lloyd has an eyepatch in his pirate outfit! _(felt the need to say that... because it's funny)_ Heeheehee... I'm picturing the ending of the game, and Regal wearing his chef's outfit during it. That's just awesomely hilarious. Yay for pinching Genis' nose! During my first couple of playthroughs, I felt too guilty to pinch his nose... but eventually I did, and it was great. _(smirks)_ Nooo! Don't let Kratos into your party! If you do, _he_ will... **it's too terrible**!_ (goes into corner and rocks back and forth)_

To Silver's Shadow Tamer – Ew. Tests. School... both such disgusting things. But I'm glad that you found the time to read my fic and review! _(smile)_ Thanks!

To sunny-san – Eep! I've updated, I've updated! Don't shake that fist at meee... _(cowers)_ In all seriousness, thank you for your review! I'm happy that even someone whom senses Sheelos-ness and dislikes it can find amusement in my story.


	11. Apparently :The Altamira Chapter:

Okay, I'm finally getting around to writing this chapter! And for the sake of randomness, I am going to say that my inspiration is the music video for 'Saskatchewan' by _Les Trois Accords_. Why? Because that music video is on the TV at the moment, and it's pretty damn funny... the only French band that I'll give credit to. Anyway... onward to the second-to-last chapter! (So close to the end...)

Zelos: Cooooooleeeeette! She really doesn't respond to anything.

Sheena: Hey! You aren't doing anything funny to her, are you?

Zelos: What! Of course not!

Sheena: Cause it wouldn't surprise me at all if you did something like that.

Zelos: What do you mean by that?

Sheena: You tried peeking at my in the shower before!

Zelos: That was just a natural curiosity towards the unknown.

Sheena: ...Oh, brother.

Disclaimer: Believe it if you will, but I don't own anything from Tales of Symphonia; although I _do_ own good ol' Jean-Christophe, as well as Zen.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Quest for True Love 

/Chapter XI: Apparently – Altamira/

"Welcome to Altamira, the seaside paradise!"

Sheena shuddered as one of the resort's bunny girls greeted her and Zelos. On the other hand, Zelos was ecstatic with this welcome, "Why thank you, my hunny! I'm very happy to be here!" The bunny girl returned his enthusiasm with a bright smile. Sheena huffed, looking off into a direction away from Zelos and his flirtee; she knew that it was of her own free will that she was stuck with him, and yet his persona still bothered her. Within a few seconds, Zelos took notice of how distant Sheena was, "Is something bugging you, my voluptuous hunny?"

"Yes..." Sheena spoke through clenched teeth – being called his 'voluptuous hunny' did not liven her mood, "_You're_ bugging me!"

"Okay, okay," Zelos caved, "No more fooling around on my part; let's get down to business!"

The summoner's eyes narrowed into the glare, "And by getting down to business, you mean fooling around with women." Zelos simply gave her a grin that said 'this was all _your_ idea', and then strode towards the Altamira hotel. Heaving a loud sigh, Sheena followed him into the oversized building. "I'm going to take a wild guess here," Sheena stated, "We're going to the beach... right?"

Zelos gave an enthusiastic nod, "Yep! I even took the liberty of ordering swimsuits for both of us!"

"I'm scared to even find out..." murmured Sheena, imagining what flimsy costume Zelos could have possibly chosen for her _this_ time. Her comment only made the Chosen grin again, motioning for her to follow him into the elevator. Once they arrived at the room that Zelos had reserved, he presented Sheena with her swimsuit. Scrutinizing the swimsuit, Sheena made her final judgment: not terrible. Not terrible at all... It was red, one piece, and the only real 'flimsy' part of it was that the lacing at the sides would reveal _her_ sides... which really was not a big deal.

Judging by the slight smile on her face, Zelos could see that Sheena was content with his choice. "Glad you like it!" he exclaimed, "Well, I'm going to go and get changed—meet you at the beach!" With that, he scurried off to put on his own swimsuit.

Sheena waited a moment before getting changed, just to make sure that Zelos was not going to spontaneously pop in upon having 'left something behind'. He did not show up, and Sheena was impressed. _"Maybe he's actually not going to try anything weird..."_ she thought while slipping into her swimsuit. Before leaving the hotel, Sheena summoned up Corrine, "Come on, let's go to the beach!" Corrine enjoyed the beach just as much as Sheena – which was surprisingly a lot. They both meandered down the resort's sandy region. The moment that they set foot on the beach they saw Zelos, and a mixture of amusement, fear, and utter traumatization washed over them. He was wearing a speedo... a purple one... and that was about all there was to cover him up. Holding back the laughter that the amusement was bringing on, Sheena forced herself to shout, "I don't know you!" to save herself from future embarrassment.

"Just as well," Zelos said lowering the sunglass that were on top of his head so that they covered his eyes, "It's hard to pick up chicks when you're already with one."

Sheena could only bring herself to shake her head slowly, wandering over to an empty spot. She dropped down onto the ground and lied down, sinking into the warmth of the sand. Sheena heaved a contended sigh, stretching out her arms above her head. "I _love_ the beach," she mused, closing her eyes to shield them from the bright sun, "And that's saying a lot considering that it's the only thing in this resort that I can _stand_."

"So you're not letting The Manwhore ruin your fun?" Corrine asked, from his seat next to Sheena. The summoner calmly nodded in reply. "That's good. You need to have a little relaxation sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Sheena agreed, exhaling loudly, "I feel like a mother that has to constantly survey her son's actions. It's getting to the point that it's just ridiculous." Corrine nodded in understanding. The summon spirit had only been hanging around the travelling companions for a couple of days, and already he could grasp what she meant. Sheena rolled onto her stomach, rested her head on folded elbows and looked towards Corrine, "But it's not all that bad," she murmured, "It gives me some excitement that you just can't get in Mizuho."

The tiny summon spirit grinned, "I'm really happy that you're having fun, Sheena."

Sheena jumped up to a sitting position at that statement, but quickly managed to regain her composure and object, "Wh-what? No, that isn't what I meant! It's not that I'm having _fun_, it's just... kinda _enjoyable_." Corrine merely sighed in frustration. "What!" Sheena snapped, staring down at him.

"Just admit it – this is fun! In a... weird kind of way... But it's fun!"

The summoner opened her mouth, prepared to deliver a long protest about the difference between having fun and what she was feeling. The speech never came however, as it was interrupted by a jovial male voice— "Oh, Sheena!" —and it was not Zelos'. But Sheena _had_ heard it before... who was it? A clear, charming voice... "Please, don't ignore me! I came all this way to see you again! You must remember me, correct? 'Tis Jean! ...Jean-Christophe!" _Jean-Christophe_!

"Oh no..." Sheena murmured, looking at the noble, "Martel, Jizou... _anyone_, save me!"

She continued on with her prayers for a saviour as Jean approached her. "Please, please, do not ramble on like that!" Jean pleaded the moment that he arrived within three feet of Sheena, "I know that you most certainly do not desire to speak to me because... I offended you. I still do not comprehend _how_, but I did. And I am truly sorry for it." Sheena could simply glare at him. Glare at him in disgust. _Glare at him_... "Is something the matter?"

Sheena swiftly granted the nobleman a slap across the face. "You impudent jerk!" she shouted, attracting the attention of everyone on the beach, "You actually have the nerve to apologize when you don't even understand what it is that you did! Even _Zelos_ has more dignity than _that_!"

Jean-Christophe opened his mouth to straight-up question what it was that he did wrong, but he froze in his place as a hand was placed on his shoulder from behind. He turned his body around to find himself facing none other than Tethe'alla's renowned Chosen. "I think it's in your best interest to leave this particular lady alone, Jean," Zelos advised, "I mean, I _know_ that you're just trying to become as much of a ladies' man as I am, but you're not going to succeed in getting Sheena. She's even hands-off material for me."

Jean nodded his head slowly in understanding; the two men were clearly acquainted with one another. All the while, Sheena listened, a fiery fury blazing in her eyes, "'Hands-off material'! Damnit, Zelos, I'm not an object!"

"Relax," Zelos assured in a near-whisper, leaning closer so that only Sheena could hear his words, "Do you want me to get this guy out of your hair, or not?" The summoner looked at Zelos with a perplexed expression. Not caring whether or not her silence was consent, Zelos returned his gaze to Jean-Christophe. "Now, my friend," he said, tossing an arm about Jean's shoulders, "If you expect to have any hope when it comes to the ladies, you might wanna go for an easy target..." the Chosen's eyes scanned the perimeter, "...like pretty much any one of these bathing beauties. They're pretty much all up for grabs. Except for the ones who have boyfriends with them, of course," Zelos made sure to add.

"Oh, I see," Jean murmured, taking in this advice from whom he saw as his Master of All-Things-Women.

Zelos was still looking around the beach, "See, you could go for someone like her," he said, pointing to a random woman, "or her," he pointed to another one, "or her, or her, or..." Then, the Chosen paused as he caught sight of a girl who stood out from the rest. How did she stand out? First and foremost, she was wearing black leather coat that fell down to her ankles, covering a short, purple dress, and knee-high black boots... on a beach... in a paradise resort. On top of that, her hair was an extremely light blonde – almost white, and her eyes were a crimson shade. Zelos was intrigued. "Excuse me for a moment," he said to Jean before strutting across the beach and greeting the unknown. "Hello, my unique beauty!" Zelos beamed, standing behind the girl.

Cautiously, she turned to face him, "Are you... referring to me?" she asked unsurely. Zelos gave an enthusiastic nod in reply. The girl blinked, continuing to stare at Zelos for a moment until... she broke into laughter.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Zelos enquired, blatant surprise in his voice as he took a step backwards.

Gasping for air between chuckles, the girl was finally able to silence herself. She took in a final deep breath before exhaling with satisfaction. "I just... you're actually being _serious_?" Zelos nodded warily. "Wow, and here I thought that guys hitting on random women only happened in really crappy books."

Tethe'alla's Chosen eyed her sceptically. "Really? Hmm... I suppose tales of my womanizing skills haven't quite reached every corner of the world yet," he mused, "Now, hunny, what might your name be? And where are you from to have never heard of the Chosen's ways?"

"Oh, you're the Chosen!" she exclaimed, coming to an understanding, "I didn't realize that you were _actually_ a pickup artist. I assumed that those were only rumours. Anyway, my name's Zenya. Call me 'Zen' if you will; it sounds cooler. And as for where I'm from..." Zen paused, "...can't say."

"Can't say, hm? Well, fair enough. I could care less about where a person's from," Zelos grinned at her before stated proudly, "After all, I've been searching every existing nation for an interesting chick."

Zen looked at Zelos, her head tilted slightly. Her stance matched the confidence in her eyes – one hand planted on her hip, the over arm falling loosely at her side. "Travelling the world for romance, eh?" she questioned, "Sounds exciting. Why don't we head somewhere else and you can recount your adventures to me? I'd love to 'em."

Without a moment's contemplation, Zelos replied, "Sure! C'mon, we can go and talk in isolation at the hotel, or amusement park or something!" Zen nodded in affirmation, taking Zelos' hand in hers and smiling at him flirtatiously. "Ah... but the hotel first. My clothes are there."

His newfound lady friend looked the Chosen up and down, noting his man-slutty appearance. "Yeah. Hotel first. Definitely." And then, the two hurriedly left the beach.

"So much for saving me from Jean-Christophe, Zelos!" Sheena screamed at the Chosen after long remaining mute; but Zelos was already out of earshot. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Sheena glanced around the beach to see if even Jean was still around. He was – although he seemed to have taken Zelos' advice to heart, and was hitting on some of the 'easy targets'. "Damnit, _everyone_ is a pervert nowadays!" the summoner huffed, storming towards the main area of the city. _"May as well keep tabs on Zelos, then. The beach was always the one thing about Altamira that I enjoyed, and **that** was just ruined."_ And so, 'keep tabs' on Zelos, she did...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zelos and Zen went to the amusement park and had a blast! They went on the teacups, the ferris wheel, and the roller coaster. After Zelos went on the roller coaster – which he was hesitant to go on in the first place – he vowed never to "ride that demonic thing again". Zen merely laughed at him... and forced him onto it another time, after which he kicked one of the roller coaster's support beams and severely injured his toe. Considering how used to luxury Zelos was, he persisted that first aid was necessary; therefore, he and Zen went to the amusement park's first aid tent.

All the while, a figure talked them from the shadows. A _voluptuous_ figure—indeed, it was Sheena. She observed as they amused themselves on the teacups, eavesdropped on their conversations on the ferris wheel, and simply laughed uncontrollably at Zelos on the roller coaster. And at that particular moment, she was spying as Zelos had his (apparently) broken toe tended to.

"I don't think I'm up for any more activity today," Zelos announced dramatically, his voice laden with regret. Sheena gave a discreet, relieved sigh; _finally_ she could return to the hotel and get some rest.

For some reason, Zen did not look at all disappointed. In fact, she was smirking. "It's getting dark. Wanna ride the ferris wheel one more time and then head for the casino?"

"Do I ever!" Zelos beamed, bounding up from his seat as though in no pain whatsoever. Zen snickered and rose to her feet. Exchanging no more words, Zelos and Zen left the first aid tent and made their way to the ferris wheel. Agitated, Sheena followed them and boarded the ride, conveniently fairly near to Zelos and Zen, so she was able to eavesdrop with ease. There was hardly anything to overhear, though – giggles, inaudible whispers and senseless remarks. Sheena sighed, lifting up one of her legs and resting her foot on the seat opposite the one that she was on. She let her arms hang out of the isolated space, feeling the breeze as the wheel continued to leisurely turn round and round. Sheen closed her eyes and simply let herself enjoy the relaxation that the ride was meant to bring. Suddenly, a voice drifted into her ears, "Sheena! Yo, Sheena!" The summoner slowly fluttered her eyelids open and looked forward to see Zelos looking at her from his place on the ferris wheel, shouting loud enough for everyone to hear, "You coming with us to the casino?"

Sheena's cheeks burned with a red that was a mixture of anger and humiliation. On reflex, she jumped up with clenched fists, prepared to yell at Zelos for: one, even asking if she desired to go, and two, being aware of her presence in the amusement park. She never got the chance. "Ma'am, I must ask that you remain seated while the pathetically slowly ride is in motion," the man running the ferris wheel droned.

"Ah... right." Sheena sat down again and listened to Zelos and his ladylove laugh at her. Finally, she shouted, "There's no chance that I'm going to the casino with _you two_!"

"Suit yourself," Zelos said calmly with a shrug, "It's your loss."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night, Sheena had managed to fall asleep in the room that she and Zelos were meant to share. Of course, since she and Zelos were sharing that room, Zelos would be entering it. (Logical?) And when he did, he put no particular into being silent so that he would not wake Sheena. "Oh, man! We're in the money! I can't believe how lucky I got tonight!"

"You don't even know the depths of your luckiness." Zen's voice joined the conversation, the tone in her voice suggesting... something. Clearly annoyed, Sheena's eyes snapped open and she automatically sat up, sending a glare in the direction of the voices, only to find Zelos and Zen already engaged in a makeout session.

"You... you're so despicable!" Sheena shrieked, immediately making her way out of the room.

The (apparently) lovers momentarily parted. "What's that girl's problem?" Zen asked. Zelos gave a shrug in reply, kissing Zen again.

Sheena wandered through the hotel, trying to find some place where she could sleep. Eventually she resorted to going to the lobby and finding out if they had a spare room. Thankfully, they did. "As for paying," Sheena said before leaving for her room, "The _Chosen_ will take care of it tomorrow morning," her sarcastic exaggeration of the word 'Chosen' rivalled that of Seles.

The following morning when Sheena left her room and went to Zelos', she was astounded to find the swordsman alone. "Where's Zen?" she enquired bitterly.

"Left," Zelos' response was simple, "She told me last night that she would be leaving the second she woke up. She's a pretty weird girl..." Sheena rolled her eyes in a 'gee, ya think?' manner. "Ah well. It was enjoyable while it lasted."

"So..." Sheena began, a hint of mischievous in her voice, "Did you get what you wanted?"

Zelos pondered for a moment, wondering what it was that she meant. "If you mean true love, then no," he replied, and then added with a sigh, "If you mean getting laid, then also no. We just fooled around..."

Sheena slowly shook her head to herself, "This is just getting constantly sadder. Anyway, ah... You're going to have to pay for the room that I stayed in last night."

"Very well, very well," Zelos easily gave in, reaching into his pocket for some gald, only to find that... there was none! "What the–?" he continued searching his pocket in hopes that some magical force would make his gald reappear. Naturally, it did not reappear, although he did find a piece of paper and he swiftly pulled it out. "What is this?" He looked at the folded paper that had some writing on it. Zelos read aloud: "Hey, babe! I know you're rich and all, so I didn't think it'd hurt if I took a little bit of gald; I'm a bit strapped for cash. Thanks lots! –Zen."

Zelos gaped at the note in his hand, while Sheena struggled to stifle back laughter. Finally, she broke out into sniggers, "Ha! She's just like a prostitute! She gave you what you wanted, and then took your money like it was nothing!" Zelos let out a whimper, now staring sadly at the piece of paper. Sheena sighed, "Zelos, you really have a way of getting a person to pity you."

Half-heartedly, Zelos pawed at the note left by Zen until it was unfolded, revealing a second message inside. A hope shimmered in his eyes as he scanned the page, reading silently: _You didn't think I'd just take your money for nothing, did you? I'm not that cruel! Zelos, I'm leaving you with some advice, because from the way that you spoke, I can tell that you really do hope to someday find true love... Stop forcing it on yourself, man! Live your life the way that you want, and if you're destined to find a love (which I'm sure you are), then you'll find one. Take my word for it. Chin up! Continue your search for love!_

"You really _do_ hope to someday find true love, don't you?" Sheena's voice broke into Zelos' thoughts. She had recited the exact same thing that Zen had said in her letter. "I'll tell you what... Even though you lost the bet, you can keep on hitting on me. But through words only! No touching!"

Zelos gave Sheena a grin, "Really?" The Mizuho native nodded. "Hmm... I'm going to have to reject that offer." Sheena's eyes widened in surprise; had Zelos changed? Did he no longer desire to hit on woman irresponsibly? "You see, our bet's not over! I can still win!" So much for that thought. "Even when you go back to your village, my search will continue. I can't just _force_ love on myself! It's gonna come, and when it does, you have to show me your body!"

A light twitch was present in Sheena's left eye as she glared at the Great Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Tethe'alla. It seemed that 'the quest for true love' was over, but Zelos was still the same person that he always was... "You pervert!" _Slap_!

"Oww! You pain me, Sheena!"

Some things never seem to change... but on the other hand, some things _do_ change. Would the day ever come for Zelos to settle down with a single woman and understand the meaning of 'true love'? That was a question that would not be answered for several years...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Now, upon finishing this chapter, I would also like to give inspiration credit to the movie _Bride & Prejudice_, because I just saw it today and it was really weird and they randomly broke into song a lot. o.0 Just had to say that.

In case you can't guess, the next chapter takes place years later—after this setting, after the journey of regeneration. Perhaps some people will prefer to stop reading this story here, left with a sense of wondering what will happen next. Then again, if you want to know how Zelos' life ends up, read the next chapter when a post it! _(smile)_ It's already written, actually... but I want to fix some stuff first, and build up suspense for you all. Mwahaha. Time to respond to reviews!

To Rose-Wisteria – Whoops, typos. After this fic is all done, I should go back and fix those careless mistakes. Next chapter, all shall be made clear regarding pairings, and uh... Well, that's all that really matters, isn't it? XD

To Justin T. Melanson – Thanks so much for your reviews throughout this story! It's always nice to hear that I can get a laugh out of someone—_especially_ throughout an entire story.

To Adriatic – Well, I _told_ you that it was a bad idea to get Kratos back into your party. And yes, Corrine is a boy. He's always referred to as 'he' in ToS. Hmm... you really _do_ have to wonder about how they're not killed when wearing swimsuits into battle... o.0 I'm just going to say magic.

To SweetMisery430 – Heh. I'm a Sheena/Zelos fan, too, but I'm not about to say whether or not _this_ story's going to end up with that pairing. You'll need to keep reading to find out! _(smile)_

To Freakyleaf – Woohoo! I succeeded in getting you into one of those crack-up, painful sides, laughing sessions! _(feels very, very proud of herself)_

To Zaki – Write a fanfiction about this fanfiction, eh? o.0 That's a strange urge to have.

To ObviousMan – _(can merely stare at you with a confused expression, because she finds it strange that you were talking like Yoda)_

To TetsuoTsubushi – Ack! I hate those "The statement below is false; the above statement is true" things! I totally overthink them and hurt my head...

To CerseLiminara – GASP! How could you have missed a chapter? For **shame**! Heh... Just kidding. It's good to see that you're continuing to read this.

To sunny-san – Wow! I... I'm magic? _Cool_! Now I'm really excited and have the sudden urge to try and conjure up some magic spell. o.0 Thank you very much for your review! It really made my day!

To Shadowed Fear – Oh, there are _many_ Zelos pairings out there. Sheelos and _(shudder)_ Zelloyd are just the common ones. You can never tell who can get paired with whom. Nyaha!


	12. Mission Complete!

The time has come, everyone. The final chapter of 'The Quest for True Love'... I'm going to miss writing it! Well... I don't want to draw out this intro-to-the-end, so just... enjoy. It's a mixture of cheap laughs and fluff, and I think it ended fairly well.

Zelos: You meant to say that I exclude masculine sexiness.

Sheena: What "Sexiness" you philanderer!

Zelos: Oh stop, you flatter me. Ah ha ha ha.

Lloyd: Professor, what is a "Philanderer"? Is it something to eat?

Raine: I don't think you'd want to eat one...

Presea: Philanderer...an insincere man who plays around with many women.

Lloyd: Oh, so in other words, Zelos.

Zelos: ...it's not fun at all when you put it like that.

(Yeah, I know; I cut out some of the skit… It was long.)

Disclaimer: Even though we've reached the end, I still don't own Tales of Symphonia... How sad. I also don't own the song "Blue and Yellow" by The Used. (You'll see what that has to do with anything later)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Quest for True Love Chapter XII: Mission Complete! 

Fifteen years have passed since that journey across Tethe'alla. During that quest, I hadn't learned what it really was to fall in love, and I still hadn't even begun to experience it. I just kept on flirting with every girl that I met, hoping deep down that just **maybe** one of them could show me what it really meant to care for someone. I had learned the lesson that love isn't going to come when you're looking for it, and love isn't going to come so spontaneously, but I figured: what the hell? May as well have fun while I'm waiting for love!

...True love. That's what I was really waiting for all of that time. Now that I've fallen in love – and remained in love – I know that it was totally worth the long wait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Anticipation flowed through Zelos' veins as he approached the front door of his home, eager to be united with his love after a short day apart; what an amazing feeling to be so excited to see someone whom you wake up with every day. There was once a time when he was unsure of whether or not this love would ever come to him... but it had. And he savoured it each and every day.

Zelos entered his home and immediately saw her; his wife, his love, his world. He swiftly walked up to her and pulled her into a tender embrace. "I missed you," he whispered while holding her as close as he could.

"Well, who can blame you after a whole, _measly_ day apart?" she teased, looking up at him, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering with mischief.

Smiling discreetly at her reaction, Zelos pretended to be hurt, "Oh! My heart... you sadden me, thinking it a big joke!"

"You _are_ a big joke." Zelos could feel her snuggling further into his warm embrace, and it brought even more contentment to him. "...But I _did_ miss you, too," she admitted finally.

The world's former Chosen grinned, "You always do..." he paused dramatically for a moment, "...Sheena."

She lifted her head to stare at him, and silently laughed, "Jeez, you're quite the drama queen..." she was silent for a second, mimicking his pause before adding, "...Zelos." Unable to resist his temptations further, Zelos pulled Sheena into a kiss. The couple stood there, conspicuously in the middle of the room, locked in their passionate kiss. Their hands roved across each other's bodies – mainly Zelos' hands exploring Sheena's body – and occasionally Zelos would pull out of the kiss to whisper loving words to Sheena, only to have her force his lips back onto hers.

"Mom, Da—AAH! I really don't need to see you guys do that!"

Zelos and Sheena pulled away from each other and looked towards the boy standing at the house's back doorway; he looked to be about twelve years old with very dark red hair and bright brown eyes. He was wearing traditional male Mizuho clothes and had a look of pure horror on his face—wide eyes, mouth open... you know the look. "Skyler, you're home..." Zelos observed rather disappointedly while staring at his son.

"Yeah, I'm home!" Skyler shouted, "I just got home, and this is what I see! Ugh, do you... do that every day...?" he asked hesitantly.

Sheena shook her head, "No, you just picked a really bad day to walk into the house at this hour." She and Zelos both laughed, while Skyler just tried to clear all disturbing thoughts out of his mind.

"You both disgust me," he proclaimed at last, "I really don't know how I got stuck with you two as parents."

"Well, if you want the in-depth description..."

"NO!" both Sheena and Skyler snapped, stopping Zelos.

The former Chosen smiled innocently. "I was just joking. But in all seriousness..." he walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, glancing back towards Sheena, "I've never told you the story of how I wooed your mother, did I?"

Skyler simply looked at Zelos sceptically, "No. And I really couldn't care less about what brought you guys together."

"That's too bad," Zelos said, getting Skyler into a headlock, "'Cause you're going to listen to it, anyway." Skyler grunted, struggling to free himself from his dad's grip. Unfortunately for him, Zelos was just as physically strong as ever, and no matter how long the boy trained, he could not stand up to his father's strength. He eventually gave in and let Zelos talk. How long could he possibly reminisce? "All right, so it was... uh... a lot of years ago, and I was courting your mom."

"Courting?" Sheena repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Zelos, if that's what you call 'courting', then that must mean that you 'courted' every single woman that you met."

Zelos sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine... so that's not the right word to use. But I was coming to realize that I actually _cared_ about Sheena, and it was all a matter of getting _her_ to realize that she cared for me, too. How was I to achieve this? Well, one fine summer evening I snuck into Mizuho and went to Sheena's house. She stepped outside looking absolutely stunning, and I serenaded her with a song. It was the most romantic..."

This was when Sheena finally interrupted, "You have it wrong," she stated, "It wasn't that perfect, at all!" Zelos stared at her enquiringly, and Skyler simply nodded to whatever was said, acting as though he was paying attention when he really was not. "Zelos, you showed up at my door in the middle of the night while I was _trying_ to _sleep_, and then when I asked why you were there, you just grinned like a complete idiot. I was too out of it to even question your intentions anymore, so I just let you do as you would... which somehow ended up in you singing to me quite badly."

"Whoa, whoa. _You're_ the one who's got it wrong, Sheena."

As his parents disputed, Skyler was beginning to grow interested. Their disagreements were usually about petty things such as this, and really were not all that serious, which is what made them so amusing to the young boy. Skyler continued to watch as Sheena and Zelos argued back and forth with statements such as 'That's not what happened!' 'Oh, really? Then tell me what _did_.' 'Okay, I will!' After long remaining silent, Skyler broke in, "Mom, Dad! Maybe it'd work better if you both put your memories _together_ and stopped making up the stuff that you don't remember!" he then added under his breath, "Next thing you know, they're going to say that some magical green pixies appeared and yelled at them until they agreed to marry each other or something..."

"What did you just say, Sky?" Sheena inquired.

Muttering, her son answered, "That you're on drugs."

"Say that again."

"Nothing, Mom."

Accepting his blatant lie, the two adults then returned to considering Skyler's previous suggestion of combining their memories.. "All right, let's put it all together," Sheena agreed finally, "I'll start the story, then. It was well after midnight when I was awoken from my sleep..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Knock, knock._

_ Sheena's eyes slowly opened and she lazily sat up in her bed. "Am I... hearing things?" she asked herself, looking out towards the window. She could see the crescent moon shining in the clear, royal blue sky. Judging by the moon's height, it must have been past midnight. Suddenly, Sheena heard the knocking again. "Argh, what the hell?" she growled under her breath, tossing aside her blanket and getting out of bed. She made her way through the small house, towards the front door... but then when the knocking began again, she realized that it was coming from the back door. "This is strange," Sheena commented aloud, finally coming to her senses that it was **not** normal for someone to be knocking on your back door in the middle of the night. Cautiously, the ninja opened the door to be greeted by... "Zelos!" she shouted, staring at the man before her in disbelief._

_ "Didja miss me?" he inquired with a smirk._

_ "For the love of... What are you doing here!" Zelos simply continued to gaze at her; that smug smile on his face. Despite her clear frustration, Sheena felt compelled to be kind to him. After all, he was not a bad person... just not the brightest when it came to certain things. "Come on in," she invited with a sigh._

_ Without any hesitation, Zelos stepped past her, into the house. Sheena closed the back door and then joined him in the main room. Zelos looked her up and down for a moment, "You're looking fine today, hunny!"_

_ Blushing, Sheena glanced down at herself to find that she was still wearing her nightclothes. "Ugh, you pervert!" she accused, folding her arms in front of her chest awkwardly, "Just... stay here. I'll be right back." She went off into the other room and quickly got changed into her normal clothing before returning to where Zelos was obediently waiting. "Why are you here?" Sheena asked at last._

"I've figured it out," Zelos replied matter-of-factly, although he failed to mention was 'it' was... and why it was so necessary to inform her in the dead of night.

_ "Figured **what** out?"_

_ Leaning against a wall, Zelos stretched his arms over his head and calmly answered, "True love. I've figured out what it is." Sheena did not register what he was saying... Or more accurately, she did not register why he was announcing this to **her**... in the middle of the friggin' night! "Do you remember that bet we made a couple of years ago?" It took a moment for Sheena to scan through her memories and recall it, but she did, and she nodded to indicate so. "Well, the reason that I couldn't find my love anywhere was because I just didn't know what true love was. But I know now! And that's why I'm going to succeed where Orochi failed!"_

_ Sheena tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Excuse me?"_

"I'm going to win you over through song." Sheena could feel the nervousness building up in the pit of her stomach, but... she was also kind of happy about what he was saying. He loved her. That... was what he meant, right? "Prepare to swoon over me, baby" Zelos said with a grin before he cleared his throat and began to sing:

_"And it's all in how you mix the two_

_And it starts just where the light exists_

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss_

_And it burns a hole_

_Through everyone that feels it."_

_ He was a terrible singer. There was no denying that. But in that moment, Sheena did not care. The lyrics of the song had peaked her curiosity, and she wanted to know if there was any particular reason that he had chosen to sing it. Trying to hear through Zelos' forced, out-of-tune voice, Sheena listened..._

_"Well you're never gonna find it_

_If you're looking for it_

_Won't come your way_

_Well you'll never find it_

_If you're looking for it."_

_ Love. That was what he was singing about, was he not? Was this his lesson in true love?_

_"Should've done something but I've done it enough_

_By the way your hands were shaking_

_Rather waste some time with you,_

_And you never would have thought in the end_

_How amazing it feels just to live again_

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss_

_It burns a hole through everyone that feels it."_

_ Not only was he singing about love in itself, but also he was singing about it... to her. Sheena could feel her face heating up as he gazed at her, singing his words of love. Curse the fact that he was so incredibly tone deaf! He was so untalented that it made it difficult to take him serious at a time when Sheena really and truly desired to._

_"Should've said something but I've said it enough_

_By the way my words were faded_

_Rather waste some time with you._

_Waste some time with you..."_

_Then, silence came between them. Zelos stared at Sheena with hopeful eyes, awaiting her reaction to the meaning behind his performance. Everything that he had said was so meaningful, and Sheena appreciated it so much, but there was a part of her that had to... break into laughter. Zelos jerked back slightly, surprised by the fact that she suddenly began laughing. "Sh... Sheena?"_

_ "Zelos, I'm sorry!" the summoner forced herself to say, "That was the most romantic thing I've ever experienced, but you are the **worst** singer I have ever heard in my life!"_

_ The former Chosen's face had turned slightly red, although he still had a huge smile on his face, "I still managed to make my point, right? I... did better than Orochi?"_

_ Sheena nodded, recovered from her fit of laughter, "Yes, Zelos... You did a hell of a lot better than Orochi. You chose the perfect song, and I'll even grant you extra points for **trying** to sing it, too." She moved closer to him, smiling, "It also helps that... I return your feelings... I used to think that you were an inconsiderate imbecile, but the more time I spent with you—" Sheena's words were cut short as Zelos enclosed his arms around her, pulling her body against his and kissing her._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"And that was the night that I won the bet!" Zelos finished up the story, a proud grin tugging at his lips.

Still lost in the memories of that night, Sheena nodded absent-mindedly... then she processed what Zelos had just said. "Wait... what? You never won the bet!" she retorted.

"Sure I did," Zelos insisted, "I travelled Tethe'alla and found my true love!"

Sheena shook her head in objection, "No! You were supposed to find your true love the first time around! You had to travel Tethe'alla **and** Sylvarant at _least_ twice before you realized that you were in love with me!"

"Well then, why did I get the prize?"

"What?"

"The prize!" Zelos was wearing a mischievous smirk as he said, "I saw you naked that night, so it must mean that I won the bet."

Sheena's face flushed in that familiar mixture of anger and embarrassment that Zelos had seen so many times before. She quickly snuck a glance towards her son, whom was covering his ears to avoid hearing anything that they had to say on this... matter. "Zelos! I highly doubt that Sky wants to hear what happened that night! And... and that's not even what happened! I remained chaste until marriage!"

"Pft! No you didn't! You put out after I proposed!" Zelos persisted, although Sheena quickly gave him a 'hint' by clasping her hand over his mouth to make sure that he did not get the chance speak.

Muffled objections came from the redhead as he tried to pry off her hand to no avail. Finally, he resulted in using the last childish resort: licking the palm of her hand. Sheena yelped, pulling away and giving Zelos the satisfaction. "Oh, that was juvenile," Sheena remarked, good-humouredly glaring at her husband.

Zelos grinned proudly, "You're the one who withdrew, hunny." The summoner pouted. "Back the original subject..." Skyler gave a small cry of 'no', but Zelos ignored him, "...It's true enough that I didn't see you nude _that_ night, but I still did eventually. And that's what counts and makes it so that I won the bet... not that that even matters. I just want to remember our past fun, is all!" Tethe'alla's ex-Chosen carried on with determination, only to be silenced as Sheena lightly punched him in the arm, "Ey! Fine... I won't talk about it anymore... I'll just replay things in my mind."

"You're both sick," Skyler accused, "I'm going to my friend's house like I was originally telling you before Dad decided it'd be fun to tell me about how you two got together." Sheena gave him a nod that said 'yes, it's best that you do that'. "Bye." With that, Skyler left out the front door, murmuring inaudible things to himself that he would most likely be repeating to a therapist when he was older.

After that, Sheena sighed and looked toward Zelos again. He was _actually_ having fantasies of their past. "You are pathetic," Sheena teased, flicking Zelos with her finger to get his attention. He jumped upon getting pulled out of his own world so suddenly. "I said you're pathetic," Sheena repeated.

"I know," Zelos agreed, "But what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing," she replied, "because that's one of the reasons that I love you... I'm not sure why, though."

Zelos and Sheena smiled at each other, and then the swordsman took Sheena in his arms, returning to that kiss that Skyler had interrupted earlier. After some time, Zelos pulled away and whispered, "You're just as beautiful as you were back then."

"How cheesy," Sheena muttered, briefly kissing him again, "But I must admit, _you're_ just as pretty as you were back then."

Zelos beamed, "Why thank you, Sheena!" The summoner giggled softly as Zelos playfully locked his arms around her waist. They leaned closer to each other again, however before their lips could meet, a dagger flew in between them and impaled the wall. They both promptly pulled back from each other and glanced towards the doorway. "Orochi!" Zelos shouted, noticing the blue-clad ninja whom was standing at the entrance of their home, "What was that about?"

Orochi calmly walked across the room and began struggling to pull his dagger out of the wall, "You know the... stupid dagger... rules." The Igaguri follower firmly gripped onto the dagger with both hands and pushed against the wall with his foot for extra strength. "Love is a private thi—Whoa!" The dagger loosened up and Orochi fell backwards onto the floor with a loud crash.

"True, Orochi... but when we're inside our house, it is private. People aren't supposed to just let themselves inside," Sheena warned, sending an annoyed stare towards her friend.

"Fine," Orochi gave in as he picked himself up off of the ground, "But I need your aid in regards to village matters, Chief Sheena."

Sheena nodded, "Okay, _vice-chief_ Orochi," she mocked his formal naming, "Just give me a sec." Mizuho's chief walked over to her husband and boldly planted a kiss on his lips. After a moment, Sheena pulled away and immediately noticed Orochi's glare, "We're still in my house," she reminded him. Orochi said nothing more and exited through the doorway. Sheena laughed slightly at her friend's stern personality. "I'll see you later, Zelos," she said, following Orochi outside.

"See you, Sheena."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_So... Sheena was my love all along. I don't think that I was too dense to realize it; I just think that love isn't something to pop up and say: 'Hey! I'm here! Tell this chick she's the only one for you!' Nah. It's more discreet than that... plus, if I went up to a girl and professed my love to her, she'd be scared. The little bastard named love enjoys playing mind games, too. I mean—it took me ages to see how much I cared for Sheena... and after all of the time I had spent with her, too..._

My 'Quest for True Love' may not have given me all of the answers right away, however in the long run, it really played a big role in leading me to my one and only true love. Or maybe it'd be more accurate to say: it developed the affection that already existed, and brought me closer to that true love. There may have been trials, but it was aaaall worth it in the end... I love my life, and my life is Sheena.

(The End) 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

So... Who didn't see that coming? I mean... c'mon. My options were either Zelos x Sheena, or Zelos x someone else... What did you expect a diehard Sheelos fan to do? XD I know that half of you are saying 'yay!' while the other half are going 'why...? Why!' But this is the way that it happened, and I hope that when it comes down to it, this fic managed to give you a few worthy laughs.

And here's some more good news: I'm going to write another humour story (staying in character, like this one)! It could be considered as linked to TQFTL, by means that it takes place after Sheena and Zelos had gotten together, but before they were married. Here's the summary I've established: _Sheena and Zelos have been living together in Mizuho for quite some time, and Zelos has finally decided to take the big step and propose to his love. Easy, right? Not with Igaguri and Tiga in the way, it isn't!_ Umm... yeah. I have the first chapter up, but I want to work on some other things before I start posting it. I hope that you guys read it, even if you're not Sheelos fans! Believe it or not, the Sheelos aspect won't be too prominent.

A _huge_ thank you to everyone who has read this story; whether they started reading from when I posted first chapter, or if they just read the entire thing now... Thank you! Your reviews and support always keep me on track in my writing. **Shout-outs to you all**! See ya around! –The Zelda Master.


End file.
